


Beside Me

by d_aia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Season/Series 02, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, BAMF Raphael Santiago, Canon Compliant Season 1, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, POV Ragnor, POV Ragnor Fell, Resolved Incest Situation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aia/pseuds/d_aia
Summary: A portal opened between two trees, and an oddly dressed man came through. He landed on his back and, like a bug, was trying unsuccessfully to turn over. The portal winked closed immediately after. The man was the tall sort, had a bow and arrow, a couple of blades, and a satchel. He had rune tattoos, which marked him a Shadowhunter. He was also currently writhing in pain and bleeding all over the place. What was a Warlock to do with such a man?*Alec goes back in time. Then things get complicated but oddly sweet, and they stay that way. Ragnor is just along for the ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the movie (and characters, locations, personal histories etc as are shown in it). This is the work of fanfiction.
> 
> Updates: At the beginning of the week (Mon -Tue), and the end of work week (Thu - Sat).
> 
> Thanks and Acknowledgments: As always, thank you, Lex, for your support! It means a lot :). 
> 
> Notes & Warnings: Firstly, it is my firm belief that a society should change from the inside, and as such the story reflects that view. Secondly, the story is pro certain characters (Alec, Magnus, and Raphael), and it follows them. While it acknowledges other characters' strengths, their trials and tribulations are in the background or off-stage. Thirdly, I am so rusty at Spanish that I'm rapidly approaching not knowing a thing about the language. _So please, if you know Spanish, consider dropping me a line, I really need help._ Thank you!

Ragnor had left Magnus alone for the moment. He was truly heartbroken and Ragnor was sorry, but in order to be able to keep caring for him, Ragnor needed a second for himself. He blew a breath.

It made Ragnor furious to see Magnus this way, Camille had trampled over his feelings and left him in the dust. What was worse—Magnus had allowed her behavior to color his perception and he was closing himself under Ragnor's eyes. Magnus had decided to never feel that betrayed and vulnerable again. It was as infuriating as it was sad.

Ragnor sighed as he started walking down the garden path. He did not hurry, looking at the stars, hands behind his back. It was as tranquil as anything could be found in town. The night was quiet, balmy, exactly what a summer’s night should be. It was still too early in the evening to be completely dark, but at least the gas lights’ yellow glow was not enough to light the path he was following through the garden. Everything was perfect… almost too perfect.

It was given that something was bound to happen.

And it did. A portal opened between two trees, and an oddly dressed man came through. He landed on his back and, like a bug, was trying unsuccessfully to turn over. The portal winked closed immediately after.

The man was the tall sort, had a bow and arrow, a couple of blades, and a satchel. He had rune tattoos, which marked him a Shadowhunter. He was also currently writhing in pain and bleeding all over the place.

What was a Warlock to do with such a man?

Finally managing to get to his stomach, the man coughed something. Ragnar only caught ‘wren amie,’ and rolled his eyes, the man was probably delirious. The man tried to lift himself up, but he must have thought that hurt too much because he only managed a slow crawl. Ragnor was starting to believe that he needed a plan of action.

“Ragnor,” the man said huskily. “Ragnor Fell.”

Oh dear, that was awkward.

“Come here,” the man beckoned.

Ragnor did not move. It could be seen as heartless, from an observer's perspective, but Ragnor would ask that person to consider the fact that he did not step back. He simply waited until more details were in his possession.

“I don’t think I'll survive this one. So you need to help. You’re a helpful person, right? Yeah.” The man coughed and continued crawling. “I need your Warlock’s Oath that if I die, you won’t look in the—” he interrupted himself and grimaced. He took a deep breath, then winced, and took a shallower one. “That you won’t look at the object in the bag, you won’t let anyone look at it, and I will be buried with it. In the bag. The object, I mean. Should be in the bag.”

“Why would I do that?” Ragnor inquired, politely interested.

The man almost finished crawling, closing the distance between them. He had dried blood on the side of his face, a wound next to an elbow, and demon venom was visible by the dark lines crisscrossing his collar bone. He was oddly dressed. 

“I can pay for that. And for you attempting to heal me,” the man said. “But I need the Oath, that’s more important.”

“Why would I not take whatever it is you have as payment, and leave you here?”

And of course, that was when the Shadowhunter leaped to his feet and held a blade to Ragnor's throat. Ragnor could curse himself. He had forgotten who the man was, and he had made ungenerous assumptions based on his appearance about his skill level. Which he clearly should not have done, seeing as the man could obviously withstand a great amount of pain to be moving his finger, not to mention leaping to his feet, and withdrawing the blade only to keep it steady at Ragnor’s throat. Or maybe what was in the satchel was worth it. And right there came the frightening thought: it was possible for both to be right. It then occurred to Ragnor that he emphatically did not want to know what the object was.

“You’re an honest person,” the man had the gall to say.

“And the blade?”

Something glimmered in the man's bright eyes. “I thought we weren’t mentioning it.”

Ragnor frowned. He would like this type of humor on anybody, but more than that, it was the sort that came with familiarity. And the Shadowhunter knew his name, even though Ragnor had not met him before. Hm, very vexing.

“How do you know my name?”

“We have a mutual friend. The Oath, Ragnor.”

“How do I know you can pay?”

The man reached the other hand in his shirt and took out a chain with a beautiful sapphire set in a silver frame and a ring. “I’ve got it on good authority that the stone could buy a townhouse.”

It was indeed massive.

“Fine. I shall say then: I swear upon my magic, that I shall not look at the object in your satchel, nor allow anyone to look at it. In the event of your de—wait a minute! That ring belongs to my friend.”

Ragnor frowned and paid more attention to it. The fede with an empty heart on the other side was exactly like Magnus’ ring. He never took it off, refused to say where he got it from, or its significance. But Ragnor was able to recognize the ring because it had once a gem as the heart, but it had since been long gone, and when he offered to have it replaced, Magnus said he preferred it this way.

“He would never take it off,” Ragnor accused.

The Shadowhunter gripped the ring protectively, his fingers curled around it as if the shield it from Ragnor’s eyes. “Magnus gave it to me, and I'll prove it once I have your Oath,” he insisted.

“You are from the future,” Ragnor proclaimed.

With a final effort, the man glared and tightened his hold on the knife. “Your oath.”

“Fine, fine, fine. I swear upon my magic, that I shall not look at the object in your satchel, nor allow anyone to look at it. In the event of your death, you will be buried with it, in your satchel, or any other way I can find that does not include me, or another person, seeing the object.”

The man smiled slightly, and oh what a difference did it make. He was handsome, even under all the blood, and smiling made him more so. But his strength was almost depleted, and his legs folded under his weight. “I am from the future,” he confirmed. “And—when am I?”

“1884, Clapham, London,” Ragnor fired back rapidly.

“So Camille is… was?” The Shadowhunter blinked faster, probably to keep himself awake. “Magnus gave me th—”

And that was it. The man had fainted. It was expected, but suddenly Ragnor realized that he had Magnus’ future bleeding out in front of him. Because he _did_ believe the man. An object would, in theory, only work as a stable point in time if it was given willingly and with affection. Ragnor only hoped it wasn’t too late. He kneeled, and started healing.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know that the update schedule and the disclaimer are still relevant and will stay relevant until I say differently. And that this is my interpretation of the characters, and you don't need to have a similar opinion. Also, I still need help with my Spanish. _Please, someone help!_ Thank you!

It was easy to heal the bleeding wounds as most had already stopped when the Shadowhunter came through the portal. They opened again when he crawled, so it was just a matter of convincing them to close again. The head wound was a tad trickier. It still bled sluggishly, though Ragnor did not know if that was because it happened recently, or because moving around disturbed it. He sent his magic beyond the wound, to make sure all his insides were healthy. Considering how he talked, it was nothing, but better to be safe than sorry. Ah, he found a little something and he hurried to heal it.

There was still much to be done—the bones and muscles, and the demon venom. The former could wait, but the latter was more worrying. He opened a portal to his parlor, bent down to retrieve the silver chain with the payment and the ring, and then put a spell on the man to make him easier to carry.

“Magnus?” Ragnor shouted. “Magnus, your help is needed!”

“With?” Magnus answered while walking into the room and peered with detached curiosity at the man on the dinner table. “ _Who_ is he, why is he _dressed_ like that, and please tell _me_ you are not doing it _for_ free. Or _worse_ , expect me to do it for _the_ same price,” he said the right words in the wrong tone of voice.

Theatrical, almost mockingly false though still playful, like a cat indulging a mouse the illusory belief that it could escape. It was a little something custom made to annoy and make those around him wonder if it was all a mask or if he was just stupid. When in fact, a fool was the last thing he was. He did however, have a nasty habit of not telling what he knew and laughing at everybody in the process. That was Magnus, he knew something nobody else did, but he would rather let it play until the end, sometimes with a warning, sometimes not.

More often than not nowadays, it was a mask. Maybe he was truly amused, maybe he found no humor in the situation, Ragnor would never truly know unless he dropped the act. Those moments were rare and far between as he barely showed his true face to his friends and long-time lovers.  It usually meant the situation was dire.

Ragnor sighed. “He paid and you will get your share.”

_“Oh?”_

“And asked for Warlock’s Oath, he is sufficiently intelligent. Now, all your questions will receive answers, but I would like to for him to be alive while we have that discussion. Please come and help with this demon venom.”

Magnus fluttered for a bit, and asked in bright—mocking—voice, “Which _one_?”

Ragnor cursed under his breath. Magnus, as the son of a greater demon, was more sensitive to any sign of their presence. It was the reason for Ragnor calling for Magnus, even though his strength never did lay in healing.

In fact, Magnus’ strength did not lay in much of anything. He got tired from ‘this simple thing,’ and then he did ‘that complicated thing,’ easily; he was always so helpless, or so wise depending on the situation, that Ragnor had the most difficult time forming an accurate opinion. All in Magnus' quest to leave others vexed.

“All of them,” Ragnor responded with a sigh. “I believe none are conducive to health.”

Magnus flashed an exaggeratedly flirtatious leer and parted his mouth seductively, but before he could say anything, the man’s eyes opened.

“Mags?” the man asked, confused.

Magnus' eyes widened.

“What am I doing here?”

The man's hand flapped, and Magnus took it without a thought as if he did it habitually. He immediately seemed horrified by his own action, blinking fast as if to clear his head. However, he did not release the hand, and, suddenly, Magnus moaned and curled into the man. He lifted his head, and Ragnor could see Magnus' frightened eyes.

“My magic… his body recognizes it. It opens up to it like I have _never_ seen before, and his strength…” Magnus' whispering stopped and smiled feebly. Ragnor could see the awe in his stance. Magnus opened his mouth and breathed softly. “I can get the _last_ drops of his strength if I so desire, and he would let me. He _offers_ it to me.”

“Mags,” the man said softly, voice caressing the name. “What’s wrong with me? What’s—” His breathing hiccupped. “Where's the glitter? Am I dyin'? Why do you hide your eyes? I thou-thought you didn’ do tha’ an’more.”

Magnus' hand tightened, his glamour dispersed, and he blinked his cat eyes shyly.

The smile on the man’s face was breathtaking. Ragnor found himself helpless to do anything but answer it, and it was not even directed at him. No, it was aimed at Magnus and he was smiling back so gently and truthfully, that Ragnor no longer wondered what had a future Magnus been thinking when he gave the man his special ring.

“I got'a see ‘em ag'n,” the man barely got the words out, but his smile was still brilliant. “One las' t'me.”

“No, no precious,” Magnus said, comforting and perfectly genuine. “You will be fine, do not worry. Simply let my magic look for the venom and it would be done quickly.” He lifted furious eyes towards Ragnor. “I _shall_ know how it is that a Shadowhunter from the future knows me so well,” he declared forcefully.

Ragnor nodded. Of course Magnus had realized the circumstances of the man, he was in possession of some astute eyes. And well, Ragnor did wish that Magnus would drop his mask. He had not realized, however, that he would ever feel the smallest amount of apprehension towards his friend.

“Wine glass,” Magnus ordered, and snapped his fingers.

The venom started floating out of the wound on the collar bone, the one on the man's stomach that was hidden under his shirt, and reopening the one above his knee. It was a steady flow, Magnus keeping it constant as to not shock the Shadowhunter’s body. But the man didn’t have that much longer. His breathing started getting shallower.

“No, no, no,” Magnus whispered.

With a mighty yank, Magnus forcibly extracted the remaining venom. The only reason he could do that was their compatibility. But not even that could save his body from the shock. On the one hand, the man still had some resources left. On the other, his heart had probably stopped.

“No!” Magnus shouted.

Magnus put his hand on the man’s chest. A weird buzzing sound was heard, Catarina's lighting spell, and the man's body jumped. Magnus froze for a second, waiting. His next breath was desperate, almost savage.

“No,” Magnus growled.

His fingers sparkled even before Magnus touched the man’s chest again.

The man’s body jumped again.

Magnus stilled. He lowered his ear to the man’s chest. Ragnor's breaths were loud in the tense silence. He found himself hoping, but he dared not ask. All Ragnor could do now was wait. Finally, Magnus released an enormous breath. He supported himself on the table by gripping it with white knuckles. It was as if _his_ body had wilted.

However, Magnus soon caught his second wind. Cat eyes narrowed in a glare. He was obviously done waiting. _“Start talking._ _”_

“It is nothing as bad as you are imagining,” Ragnor started, making efforts not to take a step back. “He is from the future, where, or rather, when he knows us. In fact, it is you who he knows. He says he is a friend.” Ragnor had no idea how to go on.

Magnus was silent and waited him out.

“I believed him. He knows quite a lot about us.” Ragnor hesitated. “Well, you.”

“You are not telling me everything,” Magnus warned.

Ragnor pondered the accusation. “Do you still hold the belief that the only way for you to avoid pain in the future is to not let anyone close?”

“I do.”

“Then I have no choice but to admit that _am_ hiding something. However I will not tell you what.” Ragnor took a deep breath. “You can always talk to him once he is able.”

Magnus observed him in silence, and then gave a shot, somewhat tense nod. It was clear that he accepted Ragnor’s motives, even though Magnus did not particularly like them. He was a person who picked his battles, as evidenced by the way he bated his time, turning on his heel and leaving the room. In truth, Ragnor could find no fault in his strategy. Magnus went after the weaker prey, after he studied it carefully, all the while being tied over with morsels. It was a perfect strategy.

And perhaps Magnus was a tad shaken by the man and his devotion.

*

Ragnor could hear through the wall when the man awoke. However, after the initial fuss, Magnus entered the room and their voices lowered. That simply would not do. Ragnor’s lips curled and wove a spell to allow himself to see and hear everything.

“ _How_ are you feeling?” Magnus asked pleasantly.

“Alive, and surprised by it.”

“Is there anything I _can_ do to make you _more_ comfortable?”

There was the odd intonation, Magnus was perfectly normal again.

The man took one look at Magnus, and said, “Why don’t you tell me what you’re after?”

Magnus tilted his head questioningly.

“Maybe I'm wrong,” the man admitted and shrugged.

“You do not _think_ you are,” Magnus said with a smirk.

“I like to think I've spent enough time with you in the future, but a hundred and fifty years can change a person.”

“What _is_ your name?”

“Alec,” the man said.

“Pity, I _must_ admit I like _Alexander_ better.”

“‘Alec’ is one of the short versions for ‘Alexander’,” Alec confirmed. “And don’t worry, you don’t use it. You prefer ‘Alexander’. Apparently, that’s not one of the things that changes.” It was Alec's turn to smirk.

Magnus' hand fluttered through the air with a flourish. “ _And_ what is our relationship _then_?” He almost danced to the bar. “Can I offer _you_ a drink?”

Something about the phrasing startled a laugh out of Alec. “No. Thank you. And… I'd like to think we’re  friends. I mean…,” Alec trailed off. He coughed. “I… I like you. A lot.” He swallowed and smiled shyly.

It looked as if Alec's behavior was about to melt Magnus' cold façade, so Magnus turned his back to Alec under the pretense of pouring himself a drink.

“And _do_ I?”

“I-I can’t really… I don’t know. But there is this girl, and there was a wed-wedding… Look, I was attacked by a—” Alec interrupted himself and frowned. “I was attacked. And you offered to heal me, no charge. I took that to mean that we're friends.”

Magnus laughed and nodded. “That would _be_ a correct _assumption_.” He chuckled and though his intonation continued not to be genuine, Ragnor could tell the feelings behind it were. “And you _said_?”

“I-I….” Alec lowered his head.

Ragnor could _see_ Magnus suppress a coo.

“I wasn’t injured,” Alec mumbled. “Much.” His voice got a tad stronger. “I was confused. By my… by lik—liking… I was confused. I said no.”

A surprisingly sweet smile flashed on Magnus' face, but was quickly suppressed.

“I _am_ not sure what _you_ are expecting,” Magnus began, apparently still holding on to his new motto of not letting anyone get close. “However—”

“No!” Alec raised his voice, interrupting Magnus.

Magnus' eyebrow rose.

“Sorry,” Alec whispered.

“It is not _quite_ all right,” Magnus murmured. “Although I _shall_ do you a favor, and listen what you _have_ to say.”

“I plan to try something,” Alec said, clearing pondering some problem. “Then I'll try to get back. Somehow. Probably throw myself head first into the nearest portal and hope for the best.”

Magnus’ face showed his worry. Ragnor knew that the odds of Alec reaching his own time were low. For the inventor of the portal, Magnus must realize exactly what sort of problems Alec faced.

“Anyway, I won’t be here to cause trouble no matter what way I end up going,” Alec reassured.

Only Magnus did not look at all bolstered by Alec's words. However, he was still standing by his decision, and Ragnor got the impression that Alec had squirmed in farther than expected, so Magnus had no choice. He had to get rid of the complication. Swallowing, he wished Alec the best, and hurriedly left the room.

Ragnor hoped Magnus was not making a mistake. 

Alec tried to stand up. By the look on his face, and the colour of his skin, it seemed to take a lot of effort. In fact, in Ragnor’s opinion he should not be able to do it at all, it simply was not possible, and there Alec was, clumsy as a new born colt, but successfully off the table. Ragnor hurried into the room, rolling his eyes.

“I see you have somehow developed the ability to stand,” Ragnor observed dryly. “That did not mean you should use it.”

A duel in glances followed, which Ragnor won by virtue of being able to keep his head steady. Alec finally accepted Ragnor’s implied order, and started the exhausting process of resuming his seat. Ragnor waited until Alec was again perched on the table.

More presently disconcerting was the little fact that Alec was glaring at him. Quite impressive, when he was more than three quarters dead. However, Ragnor did save his life so the attitude was not appreciated. Not very surprising considering what he was, but a little startling seeing as he claimed Ragnor was afraid.

“My ring?” Alec accused.

Oh, there maybe have been something there.

“I simply removed it from Magnus' sight,” Ragnor placated Alec. “Here.”

Ragnor spelled the left wall to be able to see inside his bedroom. There, on a table under the window, the chain rested. With a flick of his fingers and several moments of concentration, he had it in his hand. He presented to Alec feeling self-satisfied.

However, Alec was frowning and obviously distracted.

“Is something the matter?” Ragnor asked delicately.

Alec seemed to pull himself out of his thoughts. “Yes. I mean no. It’s all right.” He took off the sapphire and offered it to Ragnor. “That’s yours. And Magnus’, I guess, if he helped.” He hesitated. “I’m sorry. For the ring and implying that you would steal it. It’s valuable to me, but it was stupid to assume.”

“Perfectly understandable,” Ragnor said. “And might I add, it is quite refreshing to hear a Shadowhunter apologize.”

“I’m starting to realize that,” Alec said curiously upset.

“Well, you said you were a trump,” Ragnor suggested as a palatable alternative.

Alec's eyes widened. “A what?”

“Friend?”

Alec laughed. “That’s… rich.”

Ragnor frowned.

“Anyway, the spell you just did… is it complicated?” Alec seemed to be contemplating something. “Or personal?”

“No.” Ragnor tensed. He pondered his answer and how he should phrase it as to not offer details that would be of any use to a Shadowhunter in the future against Warlocks. Especially Ragnor. “It’s a medium level spell, which can be done by any Warlock of that level of competence.”

Alec’s face darkened. “So if I said that the High Warlock of a city did it you would be…”

“Unsurprised,” Ragnor said. And then changed the subject still suspicious of curious Shadowhunter, even one who called themselves his friend. “You played Magnus like a fiddle.”

“I didn’t  say anything that wasn’t true and I didn’t manipulate him,” Alec said, his jaw clenched.

“And yet.”

Alec took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m shy, not stupid.” He paused, swallowed and shook his head. Then, lifting his head said, “Besides, you didn’t  say anything either.”

Ragnor inclined his head, accepting the rebuke with good grace. “The pain from Camille's mark is recent.”

Alec nodded as if he understood. Maybe he did. Ragnor couldn’t imagine the situation in which Magnus might tell, but then again Ragnor never imagined seeing Magnus’ ring on anyone neck.

“Which makes me wonder. He gave her an engraved ruby complete with spells.” Ragnor smiled. “He gave you an old ring.”

Alec chuckled. “And I just happened to have a sapphire on me.”

“Do not mistake my meaning, it is a pretty gem,” Ragnor admitted.  “However, there are no embellishments on it.”

“Does it need them?”

“You know very well it does not.”

Alec smiled tiredly.

“Magnus says my eyes sometimes look blue. Other times, they look green. Or brown. Or even a combination of the two. They are actually hazel. I stopped him before he tried to buy a humongous sample of each in precious stones.”

“And you sold a gift? Magnus’ gift? Not very loyal.”

“I think Magnus would agree if he knew the circumstances.”

Ragnor could imagine that. “Nevertheless, the ring?”

Alec shrugged. “They are two different relationships.”

“Different loves, perhaps?”

Alec examined him for a few moments. “I can’t speak for… I can only speak for me. This ring is important to me,” he declared.

“Do you love him?”

“Yes,” Alec answered easily and confidently, as if it was never in question.

“Very well then.” Ragnor offered his arm. “Come, let us get you in a bedroom. After you have recuperated, there would be time to talk some more.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at lunchtime, Ragnor and Magnus had the pleasure of seeing an exhausted Alec making his way slowly to the table.

“May I sit?” Alec asked—stiff, but polite.

Magnus’ eyes widened, and he nodded quickly. Which was very good since Ragnor was still stunned at the sight of a Shadowhunter with manners. Who knew what was going to happen next? Maybe the chicken would fly off his plate, stuffing and all.

“Thank you,” Alec said, and sat down. “I think it’s time I went away. I stayed long enough.”

“You _are_ not yet _well_ enough,” Magnus said. “ _Have_ something _to eat_.”

“I’ve got to get moving.”

“It is simply sitting under my mahogany,” Ragnor said. He was a little offended. “The food and the drink are not poisoned.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “I would never…” He hurriedly grabbed the wine glass and took a drink.  “I'd never think you poisoned anything.” He coughed. “I’m not used to alcohol, sorry.” 

Magnus bit his lip to keep from laughing, put his head in his raised hand, and looked fondly at Alec, while with the hand that Alec wasn’t easily seeing Magnus weaved a spell to pat Alec on the back. Alec frowned, and Magnus let out a slow breath, covering his mouth with his hand, gentle humor painted on his face. Ragnor had seen Magnus show less emotion to ducklings and small, adorable children.

“I don’t have any money,” Alec finally admitted, blushing and avoiding everyone's eyes.

Magnus’ glass hid his soundless coo.

“I do think we should be insulted by your insinuation,” Ragnor said.

“Why?” Alec asked bewildered.

“ _Because_ you _are_ our friend?” Magnus tried.

“You saved my life, that’s plenty,” Alec defended. Themselves, Alec was defending Ragnor and Magnus. It was quite confusing. “There’s only so much you owe me.”

Magnus raised am eyebrow. “Maybe it is an _old_ Warlock _custom_.”

Alec stopped and squinted at Magnus. “Are you being coy again?”

While Magnus was struck speechless by Alec’s latest remark, Ragnor thought he could shift the conversation in a manner that did not end with him rupturing something trying not to laugh.

“No judgement to our particular way of life?” Ragnor challenged.

“It’s your right.” Alec shrugged. “Nobody can do what you do, you can ask for anything.”

“Nephilim can do what others cannot, or at least they do so without several disadvantages,” Ragnor said. “What do the Nephilim ask for as payment?”

“The Nephilim should uphold the law. They hold everybody to the Accords, and punish them if they are in the wrong according to a Nephilim court,” Alec explained, looking pained. “At this point, I think that taking any payment would be... an exaggeration. If not a bribe.” He winced.

“Well _said._ ” Magnus lifted his glass and took a drink.

“No matter the money,” Ragnor said, and cut into the chicken. “You paid for the healing. One could argue that your stay should be included in the price since you are not yet fully healed. Nonetheless, suppose that someone was too fair to point it out...” He glanced at Alec meaningfully. “His trumps—friends, sorry—might want to offer a pleasurable experience for a dear guest that included meals, a roof overhead, and maybe distractions.”

“Yes,” Magnus purred, “ _quite_ right.”

“Thank you,” Alec said earnestly, Magnus’ flirting went almost ignored with only a scared look and a blush. Ragnor would have felt for them both, but he was busy trying to hide a grin. Alec even took a deep breath, looking out of place and awkward.

Ragnor nodded, smothering a smile. “Water?”

Alec seemed relived at the non-alcoholic option. “Yes, please.”

Ragnor reached over for the water pitcher but Magnus snagged it. He wove a spell to clean the water. It was a little overzealous considering that Ragnor had purified it once, but maybe he just wanted to display his power for some kind of purpose. To impress Alec, would be Ragnor’s first choice, but equally as likely would be to see how Alec reacts.

“Are you making it drinkable or transforming it?” Alec asked curiously, while he leaned forward.

“Hm?” Magnus smirked.

“I read about… how things used to be.” Alec blushed and he hurried to continue, “Apparently the water was filthy in the nineteenth century. Life expectancy was shortened by it.”

“It usually _is_ ,” Magnus said approvingly. “A friend _who_ is _slightly_ better at healing—”

“Catarina?” Alec asked, proving once more his closeness with Magnus. 

Magnus nodded. “She explained _once_ that people who had not had enough time to _become_ accustomed to a place have more problems in the _beginning_. _I_ figure that it _goes_ doubly so for people on the _mend_.”

Oh. Yes, that was also a good reason behind Magnus’ actions. Since when did Magnus explain himself, anyway? Or even care one way or the other? Was Alec really so special?

Alec smiled sweetly, and whispered, “Thank you.”

Magnus, meanwhile, was avoiding Ragnor’s gaze.

They proceeded with their surprisingly amicable lunch. Ragnor could not help but wonder if that is what the future is like. A place where a Shadowhunter and two Warlocks could share a nice meal without double edged or hateful remarks, where they could be… dear friends. What a wonderful time would that be…

“Thank you,” Alec said with a small smile. “It was delicious. Really.”

Magnus smirked. “I _smell_ a story.”

“Uh.” Alec shyly lowered his head. “I do most of the cooking at the institute, and I'm okay. That is, I do all right. Nothing too complicated, and it tastes fine. Definitely not delicious.”

Magnus inhaled. “ _And_?”

Alec blushed. “Sometimes I'm injured, or I have paperwork, or somebody has a problem—”

“Pardon me for one moment,” Ragnor interrupted. “Are you the head of the Institute or the most easily manipulated Nephilim there?”

“Mostly both,” Alec said, grinning self-consciously. “I am temporarily in charge and permanently manipulated by everyone.”

The last was said with a shade of bitterness that made Magnus prompt with a gentle smile, “ _Do_ go on, _Alexander_.”

“I-in those... situations,” Alec started wobbly, but quickly settled once he averted his eyes, “my sister tries her hand at overly-complicated recipes that…” He was plainly trying to find the right words, or the least offensive ones. It took some time. After a whole minute, he said, “They have a way to go until they reach their potential.” He grinned, innocently pleased with his success.

“Poor _thing_ ,” cooed Magnus. Ragnor had seen wolves look less predatory.

“If nothing else, it has become quite obvious that you care about your sister very much,” Ragnor allowed with a smile, ignoring Magnus’ more bloodthirsty asides.

Alec managed to tear his eyes off of Magnus, and his wicked smile, and nodded at Ragnor. “I do.”

The sweetest smile flashed over Magnus’ face and was gone, but not fast enough for Ragnor not to have seen it. Again, what was so special about Alec? He was certainly not the first person to care about a sibling, and yet the way Magnus was behaving, one would think that he was under the impression that blood relation was a declaration to war. Which granted, with Magnus’ history it might as well be, but still… Oh dear, it was all too complicated to consider.

“It was my pleasure to have you here,” Ragnor said, and tried to smile reassuringly.

Alec nodded, and hesitated. “I… was wondering if you'll spare a minute? Ragnor? Later in afternoon?”

Ragnor frowned. “Certainly.” He wanted to ask what it was about, but Alec clearly did not want Magnus to know.

Magnus’ eyebrow twitched. “ _I_ am a Warlock _too_ , you _know_?”

“Yes, I do.” Alec gracefully left his seat. “Excuse me.” He left the sitting room before anyone could say anything more.

Ragnor gazed upon Alec’s hurried exit. He found himself asking, “What is so special about him?”

Magnus’ flinched as if stung, his glare was legendary.

“I know that you do not plan on acting on it.” Ragnor waited a bit, planning what he was going to say next. “However,” he started, “he made you smile, really smile, and I am simply curios—why? He appears to be a good sort of fellow, there is no doubt about it, but not especially so. There must be something I am not seeing.”

Magnus made an exasperated sound.

“How many _Shadowhunters_ do you know that are _concerned_ with their families, _not_ only their _surnames_? How many _Shadowhunters_ do you know that are seemingly naïve, but _aware_ of the problems in our system and is _not_ afraid to describe them as _such_? How many _people_ do you know that are _capable_ of sustaining such damage and of escaping the damage-makers, able to drag themselves to safety and to deal with a complicated healing process, but are _adorable,_ and _shy_ all the same? Now, how _many_ you know that have _all_ of it?” Magnus asked, and had a mischievous smile playing about his lips.

“In my _humble_ opinion, therein _lies_ the issue. You suspect _they_ exist, you _hope_ they do, but you do not _know._ ” Magnus swayed to the window. He turned back to Ragnor with a flourish. “ _And_ there he _is._ ”

*

“What is it you wanted to talk to me about?” Ragnor asked, uncharacteristically blunt.

Alec sighed. “I need some more things that I don’t know how I’ll pay.”

“Is this about the satchel?”

“Yes,” Alec confirmed soberly. “I don’t know if I'll make it back home. Actually, the only reason why I'm here, not being sure about it, was that I was certain I was going to die. That didn’t happen, and I’m still around.” He looked perplexed. “Somehow.” He shook his head. “Listen, the only thing I'm sure about is getting rid of the bag. As definitively as I can.”

Ragnor nodded, and stepped up to the window. He had guessed that whatever it was in the satchel was important, and Alec’s behavior only strengthened the fact. However, it was something that Ragnor had gathered to should stay away from. Heroics were not his forte.

“I happen to know that Warlocks have asked for other things as payment,” Alec offered. “Maybe we could come to some sort of understanding.”

“Magnus?”

“My bow and quiver,” Alec agreed. “So, that’s already taken.”

“I think we are assuming too much,” Ragnor said, alluding to the lack of promises made by him in Alec’s search for the perfect help.

Alec frowned. He narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, Ragnor saw how Magnus could believe his eyes were blue. They looked particularly cold. Alec was not threatening, was not glaring, was simply studying Ragnor, and still Ragnor felt intimidated.

“Do you trust Magnus?”

“Of course,” Ragnor answered.

“He’s the only one who knows I'm here.” Alec shrugged. “And he doesn’t know about the satchel.”

“You are underestimating torture.”

“But I am estimating you on account of your past actions,” Alec said, his tone cutting. “I didn’t _assume_.”

“What actions would that be?”

Alec didn’t say. He tilted his head, and looked pensive. “Do you think time is linear or circular? Do you believe in alternate universes, in branching universes, or do you believe that time is set in stone? Do you think that one could go back in time and change anything? Or do you think that things that happen in the past have already happened, and if we were to go back in time we would be part of that past?”

“That is remarkably philosophical, and not at all my area of expertise,” Ragnor said, confused at the sudden subject change and a bit irritated with Alec.

“I don’t know either,” Alec said dryly. “But I'm not going to risk anything. I can’t tell you what passed actions I am basing my decision on.”

Ragnor sighed, annoyed. He supposed he could not blame Alec, which was a shame since he dearly wanted to argue the point further. Rationality, the number one enemy of a good spat.

“What are your plans?” Ragnor asked finally.

Alec rubbed at his forehead, and passed his fingers through his hair. “I’ll ask you to do a spell, then to come with me while I try to burn something. You'll going to need a powerful shield or ward for that. If I don’t survive the process, you'll do what you swore, and if I do, I'll ask for a portal,” he said, being as vague as possible.

“How powerful are we talking?”

“Very,” Alec answered somberly.

Ragnor took a deep breath and nodded. “What if I ask a question as my price?”

“What kind of question?” Alex asked, while he played with the letter opener.

“Concerning the future,” Ragnor confessed.

“If you tell me what you want to know, and I'll see if I can answer.”

Taking as much care as he could not to send the future to hell in a hand basket, Ragnor thought about his wording for several long moments. Then he realized he was silly, and it was much easier to ask bluntly, “What can you tell me about my future?”

Alec flipped the letter opener lazily, thinking about his answer. “You once said that for the first time in your life you weren’t looking over your shoulder.” His jaw was clenching, but Ragnor could not interpret the gesture. “Is that enough?”

Ragnor inhaled, and found a seat quickly. He would stop and relax. Eventually, but it would happen. No matter the circumstances, he would have peace. Was that enough? It was sufficient for him.

“Yes, quite enough,” Ragnor said. “If you plan on leaving the house at some point, you are going to need a full fig and we are going to want my bird cage.” He grinned at Alec’s frown. “Clothes and a carriage? They are useful for all sorts of things, including not being pointed out in the street.”

Alec groaned.

“I personally think that Magnus would be delighted by the opportunity.”

Throwing the letter opener in the air, and catching a finger's width from his eye, Alec groaned louder.

Ragnor chuckled evilly, and studied Alec.

“Why are you insisting on doing something that is likely to kill you?” Ragnor asked idly. He was curious. “You could stay here, we could find you something to do… Magnus would change his mind for you.”

Alec frowned, seemingly not understanding. “I’m a Shadowhunter, that’s what I do.”


	4. Chapter 4

There was a rare expression on Magnus’ face, and it could be described in two words: pure glee. Ragnor almost felt a kind of pity for Alec, but Alec was a grown man who happened to be a Shadowhunter. He did not need Ragnor’s aide. It was, or course, completely coincidental that Ragnor was highly diverted by the events unfolding.

“Mags, you're scaring me,” Alec said apprehensively.

It was surprising for Ragnor that Alec admitted the feeling with such ease. Magnus’ eyes shined, no doubt noticing the same thing as Ragnor, but probably assigning it greater importance. Ragnor was fully aware of the direction that was going, and it felt odd to analyze if Alec would be a better prospect then Camille, considering himself severely under qualified for this task. However, Ragnor considered important that he had proof of another love in Magnus’ life. All hope was not lost.

"Rarely _do_ I get such a handsome _man_ to dress," Magnus said with a smirk.

To Ragnor's surprise, Alec smiled softly. "All right." He shrugged, but still looked at Magnus dreamily. It was very similar to when Alec first saw Magnus.

Something Alec said succeeded in taking the wind out of Magnus' sails so fast that Ragnor was sure he must've missed something.

Magnus' smile became fixed, as he glared. "Since you _are_ in such a hurry to die, best _not_ to hold you." He flicked his fingers, and Alec's clothes turned area appropriate. Approximately, seeing as they had only one caveat: they were all white.

Ragnor suddenly remembered that it was the Shadowhunters’ funeral color.

Oh. Alec had touched a sore spot by making Magnus think of someone else. Ragnor thought a tad meanly that it was deserved. No one could live without caring about people, but perhaps it was still too soon. To Magnus, it was, indeed, unforgivable, and before anyone could stop him, Magnus turned and walked out of the room.

"I apologize," Ragnor said. "Magnus is—"

"You don't need to," Alec replied. "Are we going?" 

"Yes. Let me just..." Ragnor snapped his fingers and changed the clothes' color making them darker. "We can go now. Oh. Please be careful with the men dressed alike. They are supposed to be some sort of law upholders, much as Shadowhunters. They are something the Mundanes thought of recently, and with my luck they will become the norm in any city." He sighed. "Do not tell me, I do not want to know."

Alec quickly hid a smile, but was not swift as to not be seen by Ragnor.

*

They were out of the town a ways, out of sight. Alec had requested Ragnor to transfer the satchel from an object to a drawing. Ragnor had been met with a slight challenge, but nothing that was worth noting. Next he had lit a torch, handed it to Alec, then ran as dignified as possible until he reached a thick tree, retiring behind his strongest shield spell.

And waited.

For some reason, the sheet of paper would not catch on fire.

"Burn!" Alec shouted in frustration.

Just as the paper seemed to finally catch fire, a bright light appeared. It got larger, and larger, and larger... Ragnor could not look directly at it. He heard wings beating, powerful enough to move the branches, and suddenly he forgot to breathe. He knew who it was before he even saw it.

The Angel Raziel froze the flame.

Alec bowed his head, and sighed. Frustration or anger? Either way, Ragnor thought that was not such a bright idea.

"I didn't summon you," Alec declared, while still keeping his head bowed.

Raziel huffed. "You were trying to destroy the Mortal Cup."

_Bloody hell, was that what Alec was doing?_

Ragnor sidled further behind the tree.

"You nearly succeeded." Raziel did not seem impressed. "I thought that warranted a trip."

Alec stayed silent.

"Will you stop?" Raziel asked, but his tone said he ordered.

"He wants to destroy the Downworld," Alec whispered.

"That is not my concern."

"It is when you actively stop somebody from trying to help," Alec said, his tone furious, but his head down. "If you wanted them dead, you, or any of the Angels, would have killed them already."

"Perhaps it is a good thing nonetheless: fewer Downworlders," Raziel said loftily.

_What?!_

Alec's head jumped up, before he hurriedly reverted to looking at the grass.

"I don't believe that you'd actually interfere," Alec said. "You said you wouldn't, and this... This is interfering."

Raziel let out a breath. Why would he need to breathe? Was that a sigh?

"The Downworlders would not die." Raziel's holier-than-thou attitude was getting on Ragnor's nerves. Even if he _was_ an Angel of the Lord, and so holier than both Ragnor and Alec put together. "They have a saviour. The redhead child, Clarissa."

Alec froze. His hands clenched violently. "And the rest of us, what?" Alec whispered. "Should we give up? Should we pretend that nothing is happening? Should we be led by somebody who constantly breaks every rule and every law she possibility can instead of capable people who actually know what they're doing?"

"She will learn," Raziel said implacably.

"Not before a lot of us are dead."

"She will have to be taught," Raziel said, a tad accusingly.

Alec's head snapped up, and he _glared._ "She will have to _listen_."

Raziel ignored him. "Then she will act."

"Somebody _already_ is," Alec growled.

Raziel gave him a warning glare.

"Some fraction is going to ally himself with him out of sheer desperation if we let it go any longer," Alec said. "I can do something, right now." He took a deep breath. "I didn't summon you. Clary can still be saviour, but let me do what I began to do."

"You do know that _all_ the Mortal Instruments can we be warped, and used for nefarious purposes?" Raziel seemed amused.

Alec sighed. "Can I just burn this?" he asked pathetically. "Small steps."

"No."

Alec deflated. He dropped off the paper. And then the torch over it.

Ragnor felt an almost overwhelming urge to laugh.

Raziel froze the flames with a glare. "No," he repeated. "I do not think you should share her role. There is, however, another approach."

"Approach?" Alec asked, confused, and Ragnor agreed.

"The Mortal Instruments are meant to assure that the line of Shadowhunters is never ending," Raziel announced, sounding self-satisfied. “You will be responsible for a new line of defenders.”

Alec was dumbstruck. "How would I do that?"

"Give the chosen ones a blessing," Raziel answered, his tone saying that it was obvious. "About five a year should do. Maximum, that is."

"I don't understand how that accomplishes anything," Alec said, blinking rapidly.

Raziel frowned.

"I wouldn't be able to tell which Mundane—"

"Or Shadowhunter," Raziel said. "Or Downworlder."

"Why would I... bless a Shadowhunter with being a Shadowhunter?"

"You would not," Raziel said with the same superior tone. "You would bless them with immortality."

"Immortality?"

"And imperviousness."

Alec shook his head. "Imperviousness?!"

"To kill them successfully they would have to be... beheaded."

It seemed to Ragnor that beheading was the first thing Raziel thought of, and the whole situation felt _surreal._

 _"What?"_ Alec questioned incredulously.

"And you will also have immortality, and imperviousness," Raziel said, seemingly gleeful. "In your case, let us say... Think about three ways of you might expect to die."

Alec did not even blink.

"Those are what someone willing to kill you would need to do," Raziel finished, not at deterred by Alec’s lack of outward response. "In that exact order."

"I—I don't remember the order." Alec's voice rose. "I can't even be sure what the three are!"

"That _is_ unfortunate," Raziel replied.

"No. Wait. You don't understand," Alec said desperately. "I don't want to be immortal."

Raziel waited until Alec looked him in the eye again.

"I know you do not. That is my way to demonstrate to you that I am _not_ pleased," Raziel said. Cruelly, if one were to ask Ragnor. Raziel continued, "People like you are rare. Not wanting immortality is the first reason you will receive it. Then there is the betrayal."

Alec's chest started rising and falling quicker.

"Who better to decide someone's good qualities than the person who has felt the burn of the darkest parts of their personalities?" Raziel asked. "Everyone betrayed you. Magnus. Jace. Your parents. Isabelle. The Shadowhunters. Even your law did. Why should I not make it possible for you to lift from those ashes? Why not designate you to raise another breed of protectors, Alexander?"

Raziel gestured to Alec's neck, and the protection rune on it. Ragnor rolled his eyes. He had to admit though, Alec's full name was too on the nose for the purposes of the discussion.

Alec took a step back. "There are people who are better suited than me."

"None of them are here." Raziel smiled.

Ragnor thought it was disturbing.

"It is also a matter of importance that you do not seem to like _people_. Werewolves, Vampires, Fae, Warlocks, Mundanes, even your fellow Shadowhunters. Barring the ones you clearly care about, of course—and those are few—you are, at most, indifferent." Raziel seemed patronizingly amused. "However, that does not mean you are not doing your best to be fair."

Alec flinched.

Raziel continued to smile. "You made mistakes." He gave a short nod. "They weigh heavily on you, and, at the same time, you do not know what you could have done differently. You are confused and frustrated at the law, and you do not presume to understand where the line should be, but you agree that there should be a line. Why should I look some where else, when I have you in front of me?"

Alec appeared to be speechless. He opened his mouth and nothing came out. Desperately, he looked at Ragnor. "Wait. My friend—"

"You cannot change the past."

Alec, still looking at Ragnor, swallowed.

Suddenly understanding, Ragnor smiled. "It is quite alright," he whispered, but he thought his acceptance was clear on his face.

Ragnor's future may be grim, but it was comforting that he did find peace eventually.

"Do you accept?" Raziel asked. He bared his teeth, in a terrifying grin. “Try to think about everything. And _everyone_.”

Alec frowned, swallowed again, and whispered, "Yes." His voice gained more strength. "I accept."

The smile on Raziel's face was small, but satisfied. He raised a hand, and the flames rushed over the piece of paper. Soon, there were only ashes left.

The Mortal Cup, destroyed.

Ragnor had never thought he might witness the event in his lifetime.

"Come then," Raziel beckoned. He reached for Alec, and, in a flash, they were gone.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found someone to help with my Spanish! Thank you, [AbyssTales](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssTales)! It's not in this chapter, but I wanted to send my gratitude.

Ragnor was a tad... nervous about his upcoming death, especially in Peru, but he eventually settled down.

*

It was after his death, and his speech to Magnus, that Ragnor realized that the person he encouraged Magnus to allow in his life was none other than Alec. 'Unbelievable' was the word that Ragnor thought could best summarize the entire wedding event. And, afterwards, Magnus managed to hide an object of Ragnor's at the Institute so Ragnor could keep the eye on the Shadowhunters.

It didn't take long for Ragnor to take advantage of his new position, and eavesdrop on the Shadowhunters. Magnus hadn't even left yet, when Ragnor having decided to give Magnus and Alec some privacy, stumbled upon something interesting. He had a first row seat to the discussion between mother and daughter: Jocelyn Fairchild, and their saviour, Clarissa Fray.

Well, the Downworlder's saviour. It was too late for him now. He was surprised at how little sadness accompanied that thought. Bitterness though, of that there was plenty.

Still.

Ragnor stayed behind to help Magnus, and help he would. As soon as he untangled what the two were talking about. Apparently, a Jace was not Jocelyn son, queue Clary becoming overjoyed, but then Jocelyn quickly rained on her parade. She said that, if Valentine was who he pretended to be—because he apparently glamoured himself to be another Shadowhunter once before—Jocelyn thought he had a child. Somebody with the same name? So no, this Jace wasn't Jocelyn's lost son, because the ages didn't fit, but he could still be Clary's half-brother.

Family issues.

Then there was the Mundane who was apparently into a Vampire.

Friends issues.

"How have you been feeling?" Jocelyn asked.

"Fine," Clary answered, shrugging. "Better now that I've managed to get you back." She leaned forward to hug Jocelyn.

But if Jocelyn was anything, she was practical, so while she hugged her daughter, she insisted, "Where have you been sleeping? Eating? Did you go to Luke?"

"Ah, no." Clary broke the embrace, a blush on her face. "I didn't really trust him at first. Jace found me and rescued me in the beginning, and I've stayed at the Institute since."

Jocelyn nodded. "The Head allowed it," she said with some relief. "I'm glad."

"Alec."

When Jocelyn regarded Clary questioningly, Clary expanded on her answer, "Alec was Acting Head of the Institute when I arrived." She smiled amusedly. "And he didn't have much choice."

Jocelyn frowned. And Ragnor suddenly remembered what Alec had to say about the Shadowhunters' treatment of him. Raziel went so far as to call it betrayal.

"He has been pretty awful," Clary confided to her mother, whose frown only grew. "But his sister is great!"

Jocelyn smiled gently. "I'm happy you managed to find a place in this world." She looked down for a second. "I know I didn't make it easy for you."

"Mom," Clary said gently. "We talked about that stuff. It's done. You're here now, and that's what it's important."

Jocelyn smiled uncertainly. "Tell more about Jace," she said in a completely unsubtle change of topic.

And then Clary was off.

"And Jace just left us, mom," Clary shouted. "Even Alec was with us, and he sure took his sweet time, but Jace ignored all of us. He just left."

"You did say Valentine threatened you," Jocelyn offered.

Clary shook her head, but said, "I guess."

"Come on," Jocelyn encountered. "Tell me everything you've been through."

And it all came out. A lot of struggling for Clary, of course, Ragnor knew that she had had to swim or drown. Her lack of understanding of this whole new world only made her fight harder. She never faltered in her mission, and that made her a truly special person.

But Ragnor was not seeing things just from her perspective. Magnus had once worked himself to the point of needing energy. Ragnor winced a couple of times when Magnus was mentioned. She put Magnus in a position to betray both Alec and Raphael.

Alec, Magnus betrayed for some obscure reason that started as being for the good of a Downworlder, then it turned into the good of Downworlders everywhere by protecting of the Mortal Cup from the Clave. The explanation was that the Clave was pants at keeping it from Valentine, which was true enough, but only if they could do better. Somehow though, it ended up with bringing back the Mortal Cup, giving it to the Clave, but didn't get there because Valentine had it stolen from under their very protective noses. Then Magnus turned around and did it again, when Camille's freedom was bargained for Jocelyn’s return, thus leaving Raphael with his cards on the table, and a powerful Vampire out for his blood.

Bravo!

Ragnor had to admit that he was a tad unfair when he accused Clary of being the one responsible for those things, however. They all answered for their own actions. What was more, she may have been the unshakable force behind the decisions, but she had the support of people who should have known better, been more resolute, and less like they had no understanding of the world around them. Plus, she didn't suffer any of the consequences for her acts, so her understating of them was limited. But Simon, her best friend, did. Izzy did. Jace apparently lost his mind somewhere in there. And most of all, Alec did.

Shadowhunters thought too highly of themselves, but none of them would have ever dreamed breaking so many Accords without trying to motivate their actions in some way, a sure sign of their understanding that it was at least somewhat important.

Hell, Valentine and his Circle were first in hiding, using the law to work for them, and they were just a movement inside the Shadowhunters. The Clave worked itself into a pretzel shape to justify their actions, but they didn't ever step on the Accords without even a shred of backwards argumentation. And still, there Clary was, clueless as to why her mother was so taken aback.

It was so simple, to read Alec's jealousy as all encompassing, to see Alec's cruelty where there was desperation and confusion, to overlook Alec's reluctant help as finally coming back to the fold.

Ragnor felt the strong urge to slap his own forehead. He felt the need to shout in Clary's face. And then cast a stinging curse on all her enablers.

But while Ragnor felt bad about Alec, he felt scared for Magnus. Ragnor needed to find out why Magnus let himself led by Clary. And yes, Ragnor understood that Magnus felt responsible for Clary and her memories, but he left Raphael in a lurch! That was something Magnus, as Ragnor knew him, would have never done.

Seeing Jocelyn frown, Ragnor gathered that she had some of the same thoughts as him, but Ragnor couldn't believe she had the same reasons as him.

Turned out, Jocelyn didn't.

"Clary..." Jocelyn began. "By now, Alec has had reason to have your runes stripped three times over." She lifted one of her hands to cup Clary's cheek. "Please understand, if the law would have been enforced, Valentine wouldn't have been able to rise. He wouldn’t have had the chance to gain supporters. Law isn't useless. I believe that."

Clary looked at her, not understanding perhaps, or simply confused.

Jocelyn took a deep breath. "Sometimes we think that in order to do something that's important to us, we need to break the law. That doesn't make it any better, it just means it's very important to us. You were lucky, and I'm tremendously happy about that, but don't ever, _for one second_ , think that you were in the right." She swallowed. "Honey, I'm afraid that you won't know when to duck if you continue thinking like that. You have to know what the rules are, and the consequences for breaking them. So that you'd accept them, and you'd either confront them, or you'd know how to avoid them when the time comes."

Ragnor agreed with Jocelyn, but his mind was still on his worry for Magnus: what had he been thinking? So Ragnor left the two behind, and reappeared at Magnus apartment. He wasn't home, so Ragnor settled down to wait.

*

Ragnor felt grateful that he had decided to wait while being invisible because Magnus brought someone home with him. It was a tad embarrassing for Ragnor, but for an unusual reason: the intimacy. Magnus had Alec with him, and they were speaking tenderly to each other. That was all. They were exchanging words. But Magnus was cupping Alec's cheek, looking searchingly in Alec's eyes, while whispering something to him. Ragnor felt he was intruding.

The cheek cupping was the only reason Ragnor lingered. It was the same gesture he had seen Jocelyn do, but at the same time, it was completely different. Ragnor couldn't make sense of the distinction. Feelings were not an objective measurement, so people's feelings shouldn't constitute such a dissimilarity, the important thing were the actions. But feelings mattered. While Jocelyn gesture was obviously maternal, Magnus' just as clearly wasn't. Then again, there were some common things there too, like the care, and the gentleness.

Suddenly, Alec's phone rang. He smiled apologetically to Magnus, and leaned into the hand Magnus had on his cheek, then stepped away a bit to the side, picking up. Whoever it was, they made Alec hunch as if he was under an enormous weight. In light of what Ragnor found out, it could be anyone.

Ragnor took advantage of the situation. He made himself visible, gesturing to attract Magnus' attention. Magnus frowned. That was fine, Ragnor expected the reaction, but Ragnor had something to tell Alec.

And yes, it seemed that Alec had seen Ragnor, because suddenly Ragnor had an arrow pointed at his face, while Alec's phone clattered on the floor.

"I rather doubt that's going to help you any," Ragnor said amusedly. "You are welcome to try, of course."

Alec frowned, but didn't move.

"That is _Ragnor_ ," Magnus intervened. "My recently _deceased_ friend."

Ragnor noted yet again, as he had ever since he had first talked to Magnus a few days ago, that Magnus' speech patterns were lot less exaggerated. Some times more then others, but the mask was much less thinner now than it had been. It brought about a bit of regret that Ragnor had allowed so much time to pass without speaking with Magnus.

Nonetheless, Ragnor was here now.

Just in time to see Alec's eyes widen, and start stuttering, "I-I'm sorry. W-why are you... here? Wait!" He picked up the phone off the floor. "I was startled. By nothing. I'll be there as soon as I can. Goodbye." He put the phone in the pocket, and took a deep breath. "Hello." He gave a short wave, before catching himself. "I'm Alec."

Magnus looked like he had melted into a pile of goo.

"Nice to meet you," Ragnor answered.

Alec looked completely out of his depth.

"You know, I think I was too anxious in life," Ragnor said, and smiled.

Alec turned to Magnus' asking for help, but he still said, "Uh, I-I'm sorry?"

"I looked for a way to shield myself from life," Ragnor began. "I see now that I shouldn't have, though this was my choice, and I don't regret it." Now, how to not say it without putting ideas in Alec's head that would provoke Magnus into exorcising Ragnor? "But for the first time in my life, I don't have to look over my shoulder."

Alec's features seemed to relax. "I'm...  I’m sorry you ever needed to, but, at least, you found an advantage to... your situation." He smiled hesitantly. It was a small thing; more of quirk of lips, but it was genuine.

Magnus was gazing at Alec softly.

For Ragnor’s self-preservation and Magnus' brain power, Ragnor reminded Alec, "You needed to go?"

Alec jumped a little, and his eyes widened. "Yes." He leaned down to briefly kiss Magnus. "A portal to the Institute?" he asked.

"Done," Magnus replied, huge smile nestled comfortably on his face.

A flutter of hands, with the expected degree of unnecessary flourish, a portal appeared, and Alec disappeared through it.

"Why?" Magnus asked, eyes still on the portal, but addressing Ragnor.

"It needed to be said," Ragnor said gently.

_"Why?"_

"He said that to me in order to help him in the past," Ragnor admitted, and his eyes followed Magnus as he moved through the apartment to reach the windows. "Anyway, it's the truth." 

Magnus shook his head once, decisively. Ragnor had tried to talk to Magnus about Alec, and what happened to him. Ragnor failed. He was ignored outright, and he was not surprised. Magnus simply chose not to know—then and now. 

"What are you doing?" Ragnor asked. When Magnus whirled around, and glared accusingly, Ragnor defended himself, "Yes, with Alec. But what really worries me is Raphael."

Magnus deflated. " _That_ was bad." He sighed.

"Was it Clary?"

"It was everything." Magnus couldn't meet at Ragnor's eyes, and instead looked out the window. "Clary, sure. _But_ also Alec. It became a problem. I _needed_ to defend the Downworlders, and I wasn't sure I was seeing the big picture. I didn't know what the _right_ decision was, so I went with someone who was convinced she was doing _good_." He laughed bitterly. "But I also went with somebody who didn't know what she was doing, and that _wasn't her fault_."

Ragnor kept silent. What else could he do? Magnus knew he had realized he had made a mistake, and Ragnor had no chance of making him feel worse. Nor did he wished to.

So Ragnor changed the subject.

"I still have the sapphire. It's in that case over there," Ragnor said, and nodded to the mahogany box on the table.

Magnus frowned. "But if I take it now... _Where_ did it come from? _"_

Ragnor had no idea.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks later, Ragnor eavesdropped on something actually useful.

He was too late.

"Calm down, Maryse," a Clave Representative said patronisingly. "You'll get your _third_ chance, and your son's mistakes aren't going to be the last thing that Lightwoods have done. In Idris, we respect your family's obedience, though we are expecting your efforts to increase. Especially where Valentine is concerned."

Ragnor blinked in disbelief.

"Thank you," Maryse simpered.

And Ragnor felt nauseous.

Maryse hesitated, and swallowed. "What is going to happen to him? To Alec?"

The Clave Representative smirked coldly. "Absolutely nothing. He just won't be a problem anymore."

Ragnor felt a cold shiver up his spine, left Maryse and her speechlessness, and reappeared in Magnus apartment.

Where there was a party.

"Magnus!" Ragnor shouted.

Magnus apparently heard him, vaguely, because he shifted his attention to him with a questioning expression.

"They are going after Alec!" Ragnor shouted. "I think they're going to kill him!"

Magnus paled. He swallowed, started dialing, and lifted his phone to his ear. He flicked the fingers of the other hand and made a loud alarm sound. It stopped after a few seconds.

"Get out," Magnus announced. " _Now._ Get out now." He flapped his hand, and the door banged open.

A torrent of people headed for the exit. Ragnor understood. Magnus was livid.  And very scary.

Not noticing, Magnus starts chanting, "He's not answering. Alec's not answering. He's not _answering_ , Ragnor."

Magnus met Ragnor's eyes with horrified understanding.

"This _isn't_ it. We have more time. It's _too_ soon," Magnus whispered.

The doubt in his Magnus’ voice told volumes about his confidence.

*

Alec had been attacked on a regular patrol. No one saw anything, even though he was with three others. They had remained behind for some reason they chose not to state clearly. The backup didn't come in time. They had a communication problem, and didn't receive Alec's distress signal until two hours had passed. By that time, nothing of Alec had been found. Some thought that Alec had been kidnapped, or disappeared. Others thought that he had been killed so thoroughly there wasn't anything left.

Two days had passed.

Ragnor was one of few people that knew the truth about Alec's disappearance, and the only one this side of the time stream who was safe in the knowledge of Alec's continued survival. As such, Ragnor was calm. Maybe Ragnor would be even if he didn't know the ending of this story. After all, he was already dead. Why did he care?

"You gave him the ring," Ragnor told Magnus offhandedly that night. He was curious, and lacked the urgency of all others around him.

"I _did_." Magnus smiled sadly. " _After_ I decided he should have it, I realized that the ring _may_ have been the thing to convince you to help him."

"It was."

Magnus bit his lip. "Ragnor, what happened to him?" He lifted his head, and looked straight at Ragnor.

Ragnor didn't get the chance to answer. With a flash, a paper appeared on before Magnus. He frowned as he read it. The sheet of paper had an otherworldly script shining from within—Raziel's rune. It was something important then.

"I am summoned to the Accords Hall," Magnus said. "Immediately."

"You should go," Ragnor advised.

Magnus studied him. "Then you are coming with me."

Ragnor nodded, but Magnus didn't see him as he put one of Ragnor's rings on, and then opened his portal.

The Accords Hall in Idris was quiet. And it wasn't because there weren't many people there, or because they all arrived according to a schedule so people didn't make portals over others, or even because everyone was excessively polite. No, those statements were all false. In fact, Ragnor was amazed at the number of Shadowhunters and Downworlders—all highly placed, leaders in their own right, from all over the world—heeding the call. Then again, Raziel's rune was never used lightly. 

And the reason for using it now was the same reason one could hear a pin drop in the Hall—on the Accords table, with hand clasped on Alec's shoulder, was Raziel himself.

So people came in. They were annoyed, or fearful, or bored for a few moments. Then they saw the table; they saw Raziel. And they became meek, still, and silent.

It was, if one were to ask Ragnor, way too dramatic.

But Magnus breath was caught in his throat, and Ragnor imagined what it must be like for him. He couldn't. That told him anything he needed to know.

"Alexander," Magnus murmured.

Raziel immediately turned towards Magnus. 

"I never understood why they call your father a Prince of Hell," Raziel said, apropos of nothing. His smile was neither kind, nor cruel.

The Hall got even quiter, if that even was possible, and Ragnor saw several people staring at Magnus.

Raziel continued his musings, seemingly unaware of the tension in the room, "He's the King of his domain. If anything, you are the one who should be called 'prince.'"

Magnus' jaw clenched, but he said nothing.

About the time the strain was so high that even Ragnor could feel it, Raziel spoke, "Let us begin."

But Raziel didn't begin, he stopped, seemingly content to glare at everyone.

"This Shadowhunter tried to destroy the Mortal Cup," Razor finally said. His voice carried easily through the cavernous room.

Magnus turned to Ragnor horrified.

"For that, and his behavior, and his values, Alexander will receive what he deserves," Raziel announced. He fisted a hand in Alec's hair, and he forced Alec to kneel.

Ragnor's eyes flashed to Alec's parents. Robert was crying freely, while Maryse was doing an amazing interpretation of a statue. The Clave Representative, who Ragnor overhead at the Institute, was wearing a disgusting expression of glee mixed with excitement. But Magnus... oh, Magnus actually took a step forward.

"Magnus," Ragnor hissed warningly.

It was too late. Raziel had seen him. For the first time, he seemed amused. "If you are going to try and interrupt an Angel, you do it with your true face." Raziel then waved his hand.

And Magnus was drenched in darkness. His clothes became so black they almost absorbed the light. The color had disappeared from his hair, as did the glamour he had cast on his eyes, and the makeup, and... his boots, for whatever reason. Black tar started to seep down his feet and onto the marble floor. With his hands clenched, fury in his expression, and clear yellow-green cat eyes, Ragnor could easily see the son of Asmodeus. He could understand why the demon was known for the sin of lust, be it of born of wrath, or revenge, or obsession. Asmodeus himself would be proud of his son for channeling him so well.

However, this was not Magnus.

Taking a deep breath, Magnus resolutely ignored the sound of dripping tar on the floor, and appeared not to be affected in any way by it. Bringing his foot forward so that it was parallel with the other, Magnus stood tall. And he was: tall, beautiful, and angry. Just like he was probably was in Raziel's mind. But that wasn't Ragnor's friend.

"Those were _Givenchy_ boots," Magnus commented dryly.

Raziel started at him in disbelief.

Now, _this was Magnus._ Not very long lived, of course, not when he was mouthing off to Angels, for goodness’ sake, but Magnus nonetheless. Ragnor felt comforted by that small tidbit.

Ragnor was the only one. As one the people around Magnus took a step backward, to distance themselves from him. Alec was shaking his head—through he was biting his lip against a smile—as was Raphael, who was also rolling his eyes.

To everyone's surprise, Raziel chuckled, and inclined his head. "No more interruptions," he said kindly.

And just as things were winding down, Alec started to shout. For a moment, Ragnor forgot he was dead, and had the distinct impression that his heart had stopped. Alec's screams were torturous, filled with anguish.

Slowly, Ragnor could see his runes glow blue under his clothes like someone was drawing over them.  A soft, hysterical giggle almost escaped Ragnor. The blue was the same color as the sapphire with which Alec had saved his life so many years ago. All the while Alec’s scream rebounded in the Hall. And as sand filled an hourglass, the blue started from the lower ones, until it finished his last rune, the protection one on his neck. Then is eyes started glowing blue. A flash followed, too bright for Ragnor's eyes. And in its' wake, silence.

Alec appeared unconscious... actually he appeared dead.

"Come," Raziel told Magnus. "He is going to be weak for a while still."

Magnus didn't hesitate. He was obviously relieved, 'weak' meant Alec was still alive. With squelching steps, he approached the table, only to slip halfway there. Magnus glared at Raziel, who was smiling benevolently, and conjured himself a pair of boots.

"Givenchy?" Raziel asked curiously, while waved his hand to stop the tar, and turn the boots the same color as the clothes.

Apparently, Raziel was trying to prove something.

"Valentino," Magnus answered as he put them on.

Raziel nodded, seemingly satisfied.

Having reached the table, Magnus quickly jumped up on it, and, showing no concern towards his fate upon being up-close to an Angel, he rushed to Alec.

"I have you, Alexander," Magnus said softly, but it carried in the silent Hall. "You're safe now."

And it hit Ragnor. He understood what Raziel was trying to show everybody in the Hall. Magnus, as dark and terrible as anyone had ever seen him, was being painfully gentle with a Shadowhunter. Ragnor realized he could assign all sorts of words to the situation, words that could never be associated with Demons: caring, protective, compassionate, tender, considerate...

Ragnor started to see where this was going.

In the meantime, it seemed like Magnus forgot for the moment that he was a Warlock, because he lifted Alec in his arms. It looked odd, because Alec was taller then Magnus, but it was also touching. The moment Magnus leaned his cheek in Alec's hair, and closed his eyes, it occurred to Ragnor that there could be more reasons for transporting Alec the Mundane way—such as closeness, or reassurance.

Upon reaching the table's end, Magnus realized his predicament. He couldn't jump down with an injured man, and just as he was preparing to cast a spell, Raphael, and Luke, whose name Ragnor only knew because of his eavesdropping, were there. Nobody else had moved, with the exception of Alec's parents: Robert to help, Maryse to stop him.

"He's alive, he's relatively safe, he doesn't need his father tortured for him right now," Maryse whispered. Then her voice gained bitterness. "Raziel called the Warlock, not us."

It was again heard by everyone. Even Raziel's eyes briefly flickered toward her, before coming back to Magnus. Or Alec. Luke and Raphael—now with slightly haunched shoulders, probably in expectation of the aforementioned torture—were helping Magnus lower Alec. That being done, Magnus arranged Alec leaning towards the nearest wall.

"Thank you," Magnus said, his tone defiant.

Raphael nodded shortly, and Luke froze for a second before following Raphael's example.

"I see that most of you think that was his punishment. It was," Raziel said, and even though he wasn't watching the Clave Representative it was clear who he was referring to. "That does not mean that you are not wrong. I made him my champion. He is now immortal, and nearly indestructible."

Magnus stilled, he didn't even breathe, but the Hall finally exploded in whispers.

"Alexander did not want immortality. That is his punishment for destroying the Cup. But I allowed it," Raziel said gravely. "Shadowhunters have become arrogant, entitled, and without compassion. They are not the only ones, but from them I expected better."

The Clave, along with the Heads of Institute, were understandably pale.

"Most things are going to stay the same. You have free will, and there will be a time to answer for your actions," Raziel continued. He was quiet for about a minute, letting the tension mount. "Alexander is the one who will, in time, chose a new generation of protectors. They do not need to be Shadowhunters, though they may be. I have my reasons for choosing Alexander, and none of you may try to influence his options, just I will not interfere with your laws, or your system. Right now, Alexander is not an institution. He is living, impervious, proof that the Shadowhunters have overreached." 

Alec woke up, with an indrawn breath, the blue of his eyes slowly disappearing. Everyone was looking at him. Alec smiled at Magnus, and frowned at everybody else.

Seeing this, Raziel smiled brilliantly. "I do not want to come back," he said warningly.

Then Raziel was gone.

"What happened?" Alec said roughly.

Magnus opened his mouth. Ragnor was really curious what he would say, because where does one start? 'You're immortal, and that makes me happy, even though you didn't want it,' or 'Raziel named you his champion,' or even, 'Your mother is horrid.' In the end, Magnus didn't say anything. He closed his mouth. And shrugged.

"I'll tell you _later_ ," Magnus finally volunteered. He gently stroked Alec's arm. "Does anything hurt?" Magnus asked.

"No." Alec hurried to reassure. "Just took a lot out of me, I guess." He smiled a bit sheepishly, and lifted his head.

" _Yes_ , I do see how meeting Raziel would have _some_ kind of impac—"

"Magnus!" Alec shouted as he tackled Magnus to the side.

A ball of fire barely missed them. But Alec didn't stop there. As he spun around, he made his bow and quiver appear. He only had three arrows left. Nonetheless, Alec finished the spin with one of them notched. Like the night he had surprised Ragnor, there were no traces of exhaustion in his stance. Alec stood tall, cold fury written all over his face as he was glaring in the direction of the High Warlock of Paris.

Ameé didn't look impressed. "You only have three arrows," she said.

"I'm fine with only having two, if you are all right with being dead," Alec replied.

Ragnor noticed that the Clave again chose to leave Alec to his fate, none of them moving a muscle. But there were Heads that moving restlessly, as were Alec's parents. They still didn't say anything.

"Can't fault that logic," a middle aged Alpha said with a strong Spanish accent. 

"Okay, _okay_ ," Magnus said with his usual flair. He had replaced the glamour, his makeup, the color in his hair, and his shirt. They now followed a blue theme, making his allegiance known to everyone. "Let's calm down. Ameé, I resent _that_." He glared, promising retribution. "Now, _why_ the hell are you attacking him?"

Ameé shrugged. "I wanted to make sure."

Magnus' eye narrowed, and Alec rolled his eyes. Ragnor reflected on what that meant, that not even the Angels were believed anymore. Then again, 'trust, but verify.'

"Why do you care?" Alec asked.

"We heard you had destroyed the Mortal Cup, and the Angel let you," a female Head of Institute said. "Then he made you immortal. And... indestructible? I, for one, am curious to find out what makes you so special."

"First, how you destroyed the Mortal Cup." Vladimir, the LA's Clan Head and somebody Ragnor met once or twice, didn’t act his age when he and added gleefully, "Did you found Mount Doom at a steampunk convention?" He smirked, fangs on display, and Ragnor had to admit, he'd have found it threatening without knowing Vladimir was about 1,200 years old.

Steampunk, though? What did that mean? When Magnus waved his hand in a quick movement, changing Alec's clothes, Ragnor understood what Vladimir was referring to. Oh. Ragnor supposed that the 1880's fashion was a tad suspicious.

Alec, ignoring Vladimir's quip about his clothes with an ease that said a lot about his upbringing, answered the part of the question that wouldn't be scrutinized. "I put the Cup in a bag, then the bag in a paper, and set it on fire."

Everyone was surprised into silence.

"Ah, to be young and an idiot again," the Spanish werewolf said amusedly.

"It worked," Alec defended.

"I refer you to the phrase 'beginner's luck,'" the werewolf replied.

"Why you?" Ameé asked.

Alec shrugged. "I made my share of mistakes, had my doubts." He glanced towards a Fae, Meliorn, who nodded. Alec continued, "As far as I can tell, it was because everybody has betrayed me."

Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "Even—"

"Everybody," Alec said decisively.

Magnus snatched his hand back as if burned. He lowered his eyes. And, would wonders never cease, he fidgeted. Alec's eyes flickered towards him. He reached to Magnus, and took his hand to Magnus' surprise.

"And," Alec added, "I don't like most people."

Ragnor could practically feel Vladimir's desire to face-palm, and both the female Shadowhunter and the Alpha werewolf were went ahead and did it. Luke released a cackle, Ameé frowned, but she was amused, and Raphael's eyes were in danger of falling off when he rolled them. Alec’s parents’ reaction was more interesting: Robert winced, while Maryse looked at the Clave Representative with a smirk, and raised her chin.

"Well, I see how you'd the perfect candidate," Ameé said wryly.

Alec simply shrugged again. "I didn't ask for it."

"You really didn't," Meliorn said pensively. He smiled slyly. "Welcome to immortality."

Alec didn't say anything, then again, there was nothing more to say.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, [AbyssTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssTales) for your help and support! To see the translation, hover above the Spanish phrase, or look at the end notes. I hope that's okay for everyone.

They reached the first obstacle when it came to making the return portal. The question was: where were they returning? Alec wanted to go back to the Institute to let his sister and brother know that he was safe. Magnus, on the other hand, reminded Alec that it was the Shadowhunters that had failed to provide back-up and practically left him to the wolves, so it might not be the brightest idea to return there when he was not in tip-top shape. 

When Alec wobbled, Magnus made the executive decision to portal back to his apartment.

"Go to sleep," Magnus said, ducking under Alec's arm to support him. "We can talk _later_."

"Your phone," Alec mumbled.

"It'll be your present for making it to the _bedroom_ ," Magnus purred.

Alec blushed.

Magnus looked at him, and said, "Not how I'd _imagined_ your first time in bed either."

Alec choked. "Really?"

Magnus smirked, but changed the subject. "Ragnor?"

Ragnor made himself visible. "Yes?"

Alec straightened suddenly. "I was expecting that," he said nonsensically.

"Of course you _did_ , darling." Magnus assured, winning himself a half-hearted glare from Alec. Smiling, Magnus told Ragnor, "Would you _go_ to the Institute? Find out _what's_ going on?"

Ragnor nodded.

"Wait," Alec said. "Did you mean it? Ragnor, did you mean what you said?"

"I did," Ragnor easily admitted. "I do."

"Oh." Alec was silent. "I tried... but... You saw. I-I'm sorry. I should have tried harder."

"I appreciate you trying to do something about it," Ragnor offered. "There's nothing more you could have done."

With that, Ragnor was gone.

*

"What's going to happen now?" Maryse asked the same Clave Representative as two days before.

"Now, your son is going to be Head of the New York Institute," the Representative said, and shrugged.

Maryse raised an eyebrow.

"He's Raziel's champion. The man that survived in defiance of us. The one whose very existence is proof that we have _overreached_ ," the Representative shot back, an ugly sneer on her face. "What exactly would you have us do? Ignore it? Be serious."

"Are you still trying to kill him?"

The Representative smiled benevolently. "Maryse, we never tried to kill him."

*

Disturbed about what he had heard, Ragnor left. He was feeling disgusted, and fearful. To be perfectly honest, it was not an uncommon sensation when it came to Shadowhunters, but he had thought it wouldn't apply to their own people. Apparently not.

In Magnus' apartment, Ragnor was surprised to find visitors _._

"Shouldn't you be hiding, Raphael?" Vladimir questioned curiously. "I heard things with Camille got a little dicey."

"I have a clan to lead," Raphael replied.

Vladimir's eyebrows migrated to the forehead, but he nodded and changed the subject. "What does 'nearly indestructrable' even mean?" he asked. "In the context."

Vladimir, Ameé, Catarina, Raphael, and they invited the Spanish Alpha—Ragnor would later find out was from Peru, and his name was Isandro. They seemed to have decided that they needed more details, and Magnus was the man to give it to them. Or maybe they were already trying to create some sort of alliance with Alec's boyfriend.

Everybody turned to Magnus, who shrugged.

"I didn't have _time_ to talk to him," Magnus defended himself.

"Does he hate us?" Isandro asked.

"Dislikes you, and _probably_ ," Magnus admitted.

"Does he especially dislike us?" Catarina questioned.

"No," Magnus said. " _Well_...” He trailed off, having apparently changed his mind, but then shook his head. “No. No."

"How did you betray him?" Vladimir asked.

Catarina frowned, she'd have no way knowing about any of it, but it seemed like she was being brought up in a hurry.

Magnus made himself another cocktail. "It's none of _your_ business."

"He was looking after the best interests of Downworlders," Alec said.

Raphael, as was his custom, rolled his eyes at Alec's sudden reappearance. Ameé whiled around to face him, Vladimir stilled, and Isandro growled a bit. Catarina smiled. It was only a little forced.

" _You_ shouldn't be up!" Magnus said accusingly, and his hands fluttered around Alec as Magnus proceeded to hover.

"Why?" Alec said, with a raised eyebrow. "Is there a specific time period I need to rest after I'm punished with immortality by the Angel?" he asked. "Oh. And encouraged to start a new... a new... I don't know even what. Race? Institution?" 

Magnus tilted his head. "You get _even_ grumpier when you don't get enough rest."

Alec deflated. "Sorry," he apologized. "I was thirsty." He shuffled awkwardly a bit.

"Institution sounds right," Vladimir volunteered.

Alec looked at all of them as if he had just realized they shouldn't be here. "I... didn't know you'd be here," he hesitantly said.

Ragnor supposed Alec was trying to apologize, only he didn't quite get there.

"That is fair," Isandro said easily. "We didn't know you were here either."

For a moment, all the visitors were glaring at Magnus, while he smiled.

"You did know he's _my_ boyfriend," Magnus offered. "Otherwise most of you wouldn't be here."

That was why Ragnor personally thought that calling Magnus 'nice' was a lie. He was friendly with certain people, sure, but even that was not a rule. There was his mask, which was no small thing. And that was not taking into account the times Magnus was acting in pursuit of some goal. No, Magnus wasn't 'nice.'

"Now," Magnus clapped his hands, and turned to Alec. "What do you _want_?" he purred, with a flutter of eyelashes.

Alec's eyes widened.

_"To drink,"_ Magnus added, laughing.

There were smiles being hidden all over the room, Raphael was shaking his head, and Ameé was downright smirking.

"Water?" Alec asked, stoutly ignoring his blush.

Ragnor didn't think Magnus even knew where to get water, and sure enough Magnus made a face. But he was a smart lad, so he poured a glass of orange juice that he used for cocktails. He flicked his fingers and turned it into water, then offered the glass to Alec.

"Thank you," Alec said.

"No, don't answer that," Raphael said warningly when Magnus opened his mouth. "I _will_ puke."

"Let's come back to my question," Vladimir chirruped. "What does 'nearly indestructrable' mean?"

Alec swallowed. "The Angel made me think of three ways to die, and before I could put them in any kind of conscious order, he said that they were it," he explained. "In that order."

Catarina tilted her head. "That doesn't sound like the Angel."

Raphael snorted.

"It really does," Vladimir said.

"But you _can_ be killed," Ameé noted. "People just have to try hard."

Aaaaand there was the tension again. It seemed that Alec's glare had reached new levels of frostiness. If looks could kill... Actually, if looks could kill, Alec would probably stop glaring because that would be a painless death, something he didn't appear to agree with at the moment.

"I remember thinking about how one could die due to the planet being hit by an asteroid," Alec said nonchalantly, and shrugged. Only to be betrayed by the bow on his shoulder that he made visible with a movement of his hand. "So yeah, somebody would have to try pretty hard. But that's something that was always true." He stroked a hand down the strap of the quiver bringing attention to it.

" _Where_ did you get the bow? That's what I want to know," Vladimir said, incensed. "Did you sleep with it? Does it magically appear when called? _Where_?"

Alec shrugged.

"Does that mean he's not going to tell us?" Isandro asked the room, amused, and barely hiding it.

_"Sí,"_ Raphael scoffed.

Alec's attention was suddenly on Raphael, making Raphael straighten imperceptibility, but he continued anyway.

"Were you about to say anything?" Raphael asked mockingly.

"I don't have anything to tell: I'm a Shadowhunter. Raised to be a fighter. Of course I have my weapon with me," Alec said as if it were obvious... As if he was the confused one.

"That's... Um." Isandro seemed to be frantically looking for the right words. "That's—"

"Fair," Vladimir interrupted, with old eyes and a nod to Alec. It was one of the few times that he showed his true age. "That is fair."

Alec studied him, startled, and nodded back.

"What about other people?" Ameé asked, cutting though Alec's and Vladimir realisation that they were not so different after all. "How do they die? The people you're supposed to _bless_ with immortality."

Alec dodged the question by focusing on another aspect. "I have no idea how I'm supposed to bless them. It's not like the Angel gave me a manual."

"That is not what I asked," Ameé shot back. Her eyes were narrowed.

"But it is what I answered," Alec said calmly.

Ameé wasn't having it. "You have t—"

"I don't have to do anything," Alec interrupted, both eyebrows up.

"You're asking him to tell his chosen's weakness," Raphael said abruptly. "He won't do it."

"Would you?" Catarina asked.

Isandro jumped in too. "Then Alexander is—"

Alec winced. "Alec."

"Then Alec is going to be a good leader," Isandro stated decisively.

"Of what?" Alec questioned with a bitter twist to his mouth.

Ragnor decided that it was not a good time to make himself visible, so he went behind Magnus, and passed a hand through his shoulder. Magnus barely suppressed a shiver, and stiffened a bit. But he was obviously thinking what the signal might have meant.

"The Institute?" Magnus looked towards Alec, but he was asking Ragnor. When Ragnor didn't signal anything else, Magnus went on, "They _might_ give you the New York Institute to lead."

Ragnor didn't do anything else, so Magnus relaxed.

"The Clave admitting they were wrong?" Ameé snorted. "I don't think so."

"I have _my ways_ of knowing," Magnus asserted with his usual flair.

"Then I'd watch my back," Isandro said. "I'm with Ameé on this. The Clave doesn't admit they were wrong."

"What can they do?" Alec asked wryly. "Try to get me killed again?"

Raphael blinked, and asked, "Again?"

"Betrayed by everyone," Vladimir said softly.

"I come highly recommended," Alec commented. His tone was dry and cold.

"What happened?" Catarina asked.

Alec shrugged. "Backup didn't show up."

To everyone’s surprise Catarina nodded.

"That happens to Mundanes sometimes." Catarina frowned. "Mostly to the ones that are traitors, that have somehow broken some unspoken rule, like they spent time with criminals, or are gay." Then she seemed to realize what she said and her eyes widened.

"Two for two then," Alec said with a small smile. There was bitterness in it, but also pride, along with an undescribable quality, one that pretty much said 'piss off.'

"There's one thing I don't understand—how did you get your hands on the Cup?" Vladimir asked curiously.

"It was an ambush," Alec said nonchalantly. But he stopped there, frowned seemingly lost in his thoughts, seeing something nobody else could. "Valentine expected more of us so it was easy. He had demons, followed by Shadowhunters, ones that he had created with the Cup. They took me to Valentine. He wanted... He wanted information. I would't tell." He shook his head, and asked Magnus, "Do you have anything harder?"

Magnus was visibly surprised. "Yes." His fingers fluttered over bottles of vodka, scotch, rum and gin. "Wine?"

Alec nodded.

"Red?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded again.

"Here you go, _Alexander_ ," Magnus said gently, caressing Alec's name, and offering him the wine.

Taking the glass, Alec smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

As Alec looked into the glass, without even taking a sip, an uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Ameé tried to break it, but a warning look from Vladimir and an elbow in the gut from Catarina, stopped her. Raphael fidgeted the slightest bit, probably not knowing what to do when Shadowhunters proved they had emotions, especially ones that were understandable.

"He was there," Alec said suddenly.

"Who was?" Isandro asked quietly.

"My Parabatai." Alec then took a gulp of wine, and put the glass on the table, half empty. "Anyway, as Valentine started preaching, I saw my chance to get away and I took it. The Cup was on a table, and the bag on the stool next to it. I guess, they didn't think I was strong enough to get away. But I did, grabbing the Cup and the bag."

Ragnor remembered the state Alec had been in when he had arrived, and did not blame them. In fact, if memory served, Ragnor had made the same mistake. It wasn't even far from the truth—Alec should not have been able to move. But Alec was _stubborn_.

Vladimir looked like he was putting it all together and coming up short, when Magnus asked a particularly insensitive question.

"What did Jace do?" Magnus asked. Whether it was because he had seen Vladimir, or because Magnus wanted to know, it was irrelevant.

But Alec didn't notice. He just shrugged. "Nothing." He took a breath. "He just... just sat there." He shrugged again. "He might have helped me escape. Might've hold the others back. I... I don't... That part is all a blur."

" _At least_ he's not one of Valentine's," Magnus said.

Vladimir raised an eyebrow, possibly at the coldness that Magnus displayed, and on that Ragnor would agree with him.

But Alec surprised Ragnor again. Looking at Magnus, Alec's eyes held a flicker of understanding. "He wasn't." He smiled widely. "At least not yet."

"What is going on?" Isandro asked slowly, and quietly. 

Raphael had apparently figured it out, because he said, "You can't expect the best Shadowhunter—"

"The _supposedly_ best Shadowhunter," Magnus piped up.

"—to be squirmish." Raphael ignored the interruption.

"So he didn't take truly take part?" Ameé made a face. "He is innocent because he didn't torture the person who should be closer than a brother? And you call _us_ despicable."

"It's something," Alec said, but didn't try to defend the Shadowhunters. "Any other questions? I think I'm going back to bed."

"Sleep well," Catarina said, which was both a 'no,' and a warning to everyone else that their little interrogation session was over.

Predictably, everybody answered in the negative, and Alec—with a kiss on the cheek for Magnus, and a glance at Raphael—shuffled to the bedroom.

"How did you end up with him, Magnus?" Vladimir asked mischievously.

"Our story… is full of intrigue _and heartbreak_ ," Magnus began, becoming more and more dramatic as he went on.

Catarina was not impressed. "Did you meet at the coffee shop?"

_"Ojalá,"_ Raphael said. Then proceeded to mumble in Spanish.

"What?" Isandro asked. He smirked. "Did you kiss him at his wedding?"

" _No_ , I'd never do that," Magnus protested.

" _El idiota_ showed up at the wedding, with the Clave there, and had a kiss _planted_ on him by the other idiot," Raphael said with a huff, though he did smile quickly.

"I _resent_ that," Magnus said. "It was _two_ kisses." He smiled proudly.

"You lov—" Catarina began, but she abruptly stopped. "Well." She stopped again. "At least he's immortal now."

"And _ecstatic_ about it," Magnus said.

"Come on, Magnus," Ameé said with a laugh. "Can you tell me you never wished for things to be different? Especially since it's difficult, if not impossible, for him to die." She smiled, but it didn't hold any amusement. "Nobody wants to live forever. Not really. Not all the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sí," Raphael scoffed. = "Yes," Raphael scoffed.
> 
> "Ojalá," Raphael said. Then proceeded to mumble in Spanish. = "I wish," Raphael said. Then proceeded to mumble in Spanish.
> 
> "El idiota showed up at the wedding, with the Clave there, and had a kiss planted on him by the other idiot," Raphael said with a huff, though he did smile quickly. = "The idiot showed up at the wedding, with the Clave there, and had a kiss planted on him by the other idiot," Raphael said with a huff, though he did smile quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation in Spanish courtesy of [AbyssTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssTales). Thank you! 
> 
> For the translation in English hover over the words, or look at the end notes. If there's any problem, please let me know.

In the morning, Magnus was watching the sunrise when Alec made his way towards him. Magnus hadn't slept. He wanted to watch over Alec, and Ragnor's news didn't help.

"Did you s—You didn't have to..." Alec trailed off, watching Magnus. "I didn't mean to stop you from sleeping."

Magnus chuckled slightly, without turning beyond a quick glance. " _You_ didn't stop me. I'd be more worried if a _day_ passes without me sleeping, not a night."

"Mmhmm," said Alec, and embraced Magnus from behind. "Problem?"

"The _Clave_ is going to try again," Magnus said, putting his hand over Alec's.

"I know," Alec replied. "And they'll be surprised when they do."

"Did you _really_ think of death by asteroid?"

"I did."

_"But?"_

"Maybe not in the first five, and definitely not in the first three," Alec admitted.

"So you _can_ be killed," Magnus said with a shiver.

Alec brought Magnus closer. "I can. Beheading, exposure, fire, and asphyxiation," Alec said, and Magnus took a startled breath. Alec continued, "I know they are supposed to be three, but... I don't know which. Not sure about the order, either. These are what I thought of first."

" _Why_?" Magnus asked. He closed his eyes, and let his head fall back in the cradle that formed between Alec's shoulder and his neck. "I betrayed you too, Alexander. And I'm sorry. I am _so_ sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that I did. Why would you trust me?"

"I understand why acted as you did," Alec said quietly. "I hope you'll never be put in a position like that again. But even if you are... Or especially, since I destroyed the Cup for the Mundanes and the Shadowhunters, who don't use it for anything, but mostly for the Downworlders. I don't want to turn against that. Somebody has to know how to stop me."

Magnus scrunched his eyes. " _Alexander..._ "

"And the... Defenders, or Protectors, whatever their name is, have one of the three. Er, one of the four." Alec bit his lip. " _And_ I can only bl—transform five people a year."

"Okay," Magnus whispered. "Okay." Then he asked, "Alexander?"

Alec made a questioning noise.

Magnus turned, looked him in the eyes, and said, _"I am sorry."_ After a pause, he continued, "I'm sorry I stole your stele, and I'm sorry I betrayed you."

Alec clenched his jaw. "Thank you," he choked. Then he leaned forward, kissed Magnus, and tears started making their down Alec's cheek.

When Magnus pulled back, startled, probably having tasted the tears, Alec broke down. There on Magnus' balcony, he clenched a tight fist in the front of Magnus' tunic, and cried silently. When his knees wobbled, Magnus hugged him tighter, whispering soothing nonsense, a tear or two escaping him as well.

Around them, the sun was shining, the air was crisp, the world was slowly waking up—a new day was beginning.

*

Magnus and Alec were cuddled in front of the fireplace that Magnus had conjured. It was a cold, rainy autumn's day, and Alec had made hot chocolate. They sat on the sofa lengthwise, Alec practically in Magnus' lap, quilt spread over their legs.

"Today we had three more people come to the Institute," Alec was saying.

Shadowhunters, sent by the Clave, were visiting the Institute to ‘really get a picture of where they went wrong.’ They also hadn't announced the time limit for their observation. Which was crap. Nobody believed the excuse for spying, certainly not Alec, but they all had to conform to the official story.

"Did you _warn_ them?" Magnus asked with a smirk.

"No," Alec snickered. "I didn't know they would come."

"My wards _do_ carry a pretty big charge," Magnus tried to argue, though his smile was wide. "Not enough to leave permanent damage, _of course,_ but enough to hurt."

Alec shrugged, not particularly troubled. "First lesson: The Immortal Shadowhunter values security."

Magnus chuckled. "Did you bring _them_ in?"

"I don't know who they are."

"And _did_ you find out?"

"I did," Alec admitted. "But by that time, they had already gone to lick their wounds. They'll be back tomorrow. Or tonight, when it's time to go on patrols."

Magnus made an approving noise. "When do you want _me_ to come in and key them as visitors?" he asked.

"When you can," Alec said easily. "You're the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It's not like I get a say on how you spend your time."

"You know very well that you _do_."

"Only because you want me to."

Magnus smiled. "I'll by the Institute _tomorrow_ night. Is that good?"

"Perfect." Alec twisted so he could peck Magnus' cheek. Settled once again, Alec asked, "Find anything on Valentine?"

"He may _or_ may not be moving bases," Magnus reported.

Alec made a face.

"I was _thinking_ about buying a cat," Magnus said, pressing a kiss in Alec hair.

"Uh... Why?"

"Are you saying you _want_ a say about my pets?" Magnus asked playfully.

Alec huffed, amused. "I'm saying I don't see the connection."

"We're getting too _serious_ ," Magnus complained.

Alec nodded, conceding the point. "Do you want one with a long of hair or not?"

Magnus opened his mouth to answer.

"One with green eyes!" Alec shouted gleefully.

Magnus closed his mouth, looking put out for a moment. The next moment he brightened, "A _black_ cat."

"Stereotypes," Alec accused.

"It's _what_ I'm here for, darling."

Alec rolled his eyes. "How about grey?"

Magnus tilted his head, thinking. "I _suppose,_ but—"

The door banged open, and revealed a wet Raphael who had obviously been running.

Alec was already sitting up straight, arrow on its way to being notched. "What the—"

Magnus immediately conjured thick curtains.

" _Estupendo,_the Shadowhunter is here," Raphael said dryly. He seemed to mean it though. "Camille is back. She has another Mundane with her. No paperwork on him."

"And showed him to you?" Alec said raising an eyebrow.

"I only got to the Hotel this morning," Raphael said. "She didn't think I'd go anywhere with the sun up." Another thought occurred to him. "Or she hasn't realized that she's not the Head of the Clan yet. Maybe both. _No lo se._"

"What can _I_ help you with?" Magnus asked gently.

"Shelter, for the sun. I got lucky with the rain." Raphael's hand twitched. "A way to contact the Shadowhunters, but that's done. I didn't really want to go at the Institute."

"Right now, it's your word against hers," Alec explained, now that he had a better understanding of what was going on. He relaxed a bit. "But I could have a team ready. We could investigate your claim, and if she's found guilty of breaking the Accords, you know that the sentence depends on a number of factors." He lightly shook his head. "We're getting ahead of ourselves. Let me call a team."

Alec was miraculously untangled from the couch, and went into the bedroom, before the other two gathered their wits.

That, Ragnor reflected, was the true magic of a Shadowhunter. But when Ragnor looked back, and saw Magnus ease his way up and off the couch, no stumble in sight, Ragnor was forced to draw unkind conclusions. So what if he had tripped numerous times on the damn blanket? His were more unwieldy.

"Want to take a _seat_?" Magnus cheerfully asked.

Too cheerfully.

Raphael made eye contact with Magnus. There was something there. Magnus lowered his eyes.

"It was _his_ right," Magnus said quietly. "Nonetheless, I _should_ have fo—"

Ragnor realized that they hadn't been alone since Camille’s Clary-inspired escape.

_"¿Que estás haciendo, Magnus?"_ Raphael asked passionately. "I don't need your apology. What I need is to know if I still have your  _support_. That I am not forgotten among your Shadowhunter friends.  _O, al menos, la confirmación de que sí, estoy solo._" 

Magnus winced. "Of course, you still have my support, and, _of course,_ you're not alone." He shook his head despondently. "I... I promise I'll do _better_."

Raphael gave him a short nod that Magnus answered a sheepish smile.

"You _do_ know that Camille can find my apartment, right?"

Raphael's comically large eyes were telling enough for Ragnor to be certain that no, Raphael most definitely did _not_ know.

"There's a team leaving for Hotel DuMort in five minutes," Alec said, exiting Magnus' bedroom. "Um, Raphael can I have a word?" He gestured back towards the bedroom.

"That never ends well," Raphael commented mostly to himself before disappearing in the room.

"Do you want me to follow?" Ragnor asked quietly.

"Not yet," Magnus answered pensively.

Through the open doorway they could hear urgent whispers. Whatever they were talking about started out as important, and continued as imperative. They both were audibly struggling to keep their voices low.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked clearly.

Raphael answered, "Yes."

And then Alec pushed Raphael, propelling him into a wall.

" _What_ are you two _doing_?" Magnus shouted as he went to them.

To break them up maybe? Ragnor wasn't sure that they _were_ arguing. Then again, Raphael still had eyes scrunched up, and he was doubled over, so something must have happened.

Since when did Ragnor give Shadowhunters so much credit anyway?

But before Magnus could reach them, the door banged open a second time, and Camille was in Magnus' apartment.

" _Magnus,_ " Camille purred, "give me Raphael. I know he's here."

Alec stepped forward, through the door, at the same time covering it, but he was silent.

The team had barely left the Institute.

"Ah, the Shadowhunter." Camille raised her eyebrows. "Naughty Magnus, playing with them both." She turned to Alec. "He does that, you know? Plays with his... toys. Then discards them." She leered at him. "Not even immortality will save you from the same fate."

Alec was unmoved. He was like a slowly breathing slab of stone. It was unclear if he had even processed Camille's words.

"I do _not_ , and I _would_ not," Magnus said, seething. Her words had definitely hit a mark. Maybe not one she wanted, but...

Alec didn't react, and he didn't move. His eyes stayed on Camille, not flickering one bit, not even to look at Magnus. Alec had his target fixed.

"I get bored," Camille announced. "Out of the way, Shadowhunter."

"No," Alec said clearly.

"You have no right to meddle in the affairs of Vampires," Camille sneered.

"I do," Alec said.

Camille rolled her eyes. "When there's an accusation being leveled, which it was not, so—Was it?"

Alec didn't say anything.

Camille laughed. "You're not going to find anything," she said viciously. "You know you won't. So stop defending your _witness_ , and let me see him."

It seemed that Alec was less than impressed.

"Very well," Camille said. "I'll find him eventually. He can't hide forever behind you two." She waved jauntily.

But instead of making her way out, Camille tried to get past Alec. He stepped in her path, just in time. Camille threw him into the door, using Alec to crash through the door. Magnus sent a spell after her, making her stumble, and giving Alec enough time to get up on one knee, and notch an arrow.

Magnus would never seriously harm her, but he won't say anything if somebody else did. Perhaps, it would have been better if he did, but he was still too tied to her, she still meant too much for him. Love was funny that way for Magnus. It didn't come around often, but when it did, it left a mark.

"You attacked a Shadowhunter," Alec warned.

"You were in my way," Camille purred.

"I was within my rights," Alec said, and loosened the arrow.

It scratched her arm.

Alec cursed, and reached for another one, when Camille attacked. Or wanted to. But Raphael tackled her into the en-suite bathroom door. They both fell on the rough tile. Camille easily flipped them over.

The sound of a bow being released, and Camille was moving again. But Alec sacrificed accuracy for shooting two arrows at a time. It worked. She wasn't expecting it. The second arrow went through her calf.

Camille was on Alec. He defended himself with the bow, placing it between himself, and her powerful swipes. She was overpowering him.

Magnus had frozen in horror, and had barely begun to shake it off, when Raphael tackled her the second time.

Out the window.

And into the gentle sunshine that came after a rain.

Alec was up, but instead of going the same way, he rushed down the stairs. Probably because it was so high. By the time Magnus, and Ragnor, had reached the gaping hole, surrounded by billowing thick curtains, Alec had reached street level. But he wasn't important, at the moment. Only Ragnor didn't know whether he should be looking for ashes, or...

There he was. Raphael. With his face toward the sunlight. And clenched in his arms... something that used to be human. He held it until only the ashes remained.

Then Raphael slowly opened his eyes.

Magnus made a joyous noise. "Oh, _Alexander._ "

And Ragnor understood what he was referring to. Because Raphael's eyes were blue. Sapphire blue. Immortal blue.

Raphael stood in the daylight, smiling at the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Estupendo, the Shadowhunter is here," Raphael said dryly. = "Awesome, the Shadowhunter is here," Raphael said dryly. 
> 
> "Or she hasn't realized that she's not the Head of the Clan yet. Maybe both. No lo se." = "Or she hasn't realized that she's not the Head of the Clan yet. Maybe both. I don't know."
> 
> "¿Que estás haciendo, Magnus?" Raphael asked passionately. "I don't need your apology. What I need to know is if I still have your support. That I am not forgotten among your Shadowhunter friends. O, al menos, la confirmación de que sí, estoy solo." = "What are you doing, Magnus?" Raphael asked passionately. "I don't need your apology. What I need is to know if I still have your support. That I am not forgotten among your Shadowhunter friends. Or, at least, the confirmation that yes, I am alone."


	9. Chapter 9

Today was Thursday. Magnus and Alec were on a date. Why? Because, if one listened to Magnus, nothing happened on Thursday.

Sure, Magnus.

It wasn't like they had incredibly bad luck with trouble, and finding themselves wadding through crap. Hell, there were so many things close to blowing up that at this point the only question was: where would the unsolvable come from this time? Valentine? Alec’s parents? Clary? Jace? The Clave? Or would it be something new and exciting?

So when the door was spelled open to bang satisfyingly against the wall, Ragnor was not surprised. He became visible, ready to find out how he could useful. The situation was a lot more amusing this side of the veil, but he swallowed his smile.

_"Institute,"_ Magnus growled. Then he sighed. " _Please_ , go there. Find out what's going on?"

"Of course," Ragnor replied, suppressing a smile. This was not the time!

"Thank you."

A short blur of colors, and Ragnor found out that the Institute was fired up.

"Is she okay?" Alec was asking about an injured Clary.

"Yes," Izzy responded. "The wounds are healed, all that's left is the blood. She should see someone about a recovery schedule for blood loss."

"Good. Ms. Fairchild has been though this before, or she knows who to ask. Simon, make sure her mother has her," Alec ordered. "And stay with her anyway. I'll be by later." He waited for a nod, which he received reluctantly, because apparently Simon didn't appreciate the tone, but everything that Alec instructed made sense so Simon had to accept it. "Izzy, you're with me."

Alec turned and disappeared down the hall into his office.

That was Ragnor's cue to relocate, which he did after making sure that Alec was obeyed.

Ragnor stayed behind after his death for Magnus, but slowly, ever so slowly he was coming to appreciate Alec.

When Ragnor did get to the office Alec was already grilling Izzy.

"What happened?"

Izzy bit her lip, squirmed in her seat. "Clary got information about Jace, and she tried to save him."

Ragnor had to congratulate her—with that answer she managed to avoid everything they had done wrong, while bringing into discussion Alec's lost Parabatai.

"It obviously didn't work out that way," Alec said.

And apparently, Alec let her.

"There was an ambush, and we barely got away."

Alec nodded. "How did she find out said information?"

"Through the necklace," Izzy said with a wince.

"What necklace?" Alec asked innocently.

Too innocently. Ragnor wanted to laugh. Alec wasn't planning on letting Izzy get away with anything.

Izzy squirmed in her seat. "The one the one that you said she shouldn't have," she answered sourly.

Alec didn't comment. Instead he asked, "Why were only the three of you?"

"Because you were on date," Izzy said accusingly, only to blink once she realized what she had said. Her face was a picture of dismay. "I'm sorry, Alec. I didn't mean that."

"But I'm not the only Shadowhunter at the Institute," Alec said calmly, ignoring her addition. "I’m sure we could spare some, we recently had an influx."

Izzy winced again, probably remembering his existing problems with the Clave. "I guess we didn't trust them."

Alec inclined his head, like he thought she had lied to him, but was choosing to let it be, and continued, "Or you could have called. I was with Magnus. And you knew where I was. The five of us, or even the four of us, would have had better than just the three of you."

Izzy nodded.

"Plus, I've been in a similar situation not that long ago, so ambushes aren't that unexpected."

Izzy winced again. "Sorry, Alec, I didn't think," she said defeated. "I-I..." She sighed. "I didn't think."

That was when Alec moved towards his sister and gathered her in an embrace, planting a kiss in her hair.

" _Think_ next time," Alec said quietly, voice choked with emotion. "When I heard you almost were captured..." He shook his head. "Think, Izzy, next time _think_. _"_ He slowly released a breath. "I'm glad you managed to get everyone back. Congratulations," he said with a smile, while he backed up a step. 

Izzy smiled back, and wiped a tear that had fallen. She nodded vigorously. "I will, and thank you."

Alec hesitated a moment, and said, "Would you... That is, ah, I figured out how to b-transform someone." He fiddled with his sleeve. "Would you consider it?" 

Izzy froze.

"At least consider it," Alec whispered.

"I will," Izzy offered. "But... Not now. Whatever happens, right now immortality is not something I want."

Alec seemed to understand, because he just leaned forward, and press a kiss on her hair.

"I have to go," Alec admitted sheepishly.

Izzy laughed. "Go. I'm going to go take a long shower anyway."

"Then I'll make us some hot chocolate?"

"Then hot chocolate," Izzy accepted. "See ya."

"Enjoy your shower," Alec said, and hugged her.

"I will," Izzy cackled.

Alec, having just reached the door, said playfully, "I don't want to know." And then hurried through it.

Next stop was, apparently, Clary's room. Alec knocked, waiting for permission. He didn't get it. Instead, Simon opened the door.

"Hi," Simon greeted, with a wide smile.

Alec smirked. "Did you know that you are still Head of the New York Clan Raphael Santiago's responsibility?"

Simon looked confused.

Jocelyn said from inside the room, "It means that he can't touch you."

Simon's smile came back, wider than before.

Alec hadn't moved a muscle. And Ragnor knew why. It was because...

"It also means that Raphael can punish or kill you without any Shadowhunters interfering," Jocelyn continued.

Simon's smile fell.

"I'd look for ways to repair that relationship," Alec added.

Simon swallowed, nodded, said his goodbyes, and was gone.

"Can I have a moment with Clary, Ms. Fairchild?" Alec asked, politely enough.

Jocelyn seemed reluctant, but acquiesced a moment later. "Jocelyn, please." He squeezed her daughter's hand. "I'll come back after you are done."

Alec nodded. "It won't be too long."

With a click, there were only two people in the room. And a ghost. But very few people knew about Ragnor, so it was as if he wasn't there at all.

"You don't see what you did wrong," Alec said. "Fair enough. You can ask my sister later, if you're curious. I'm just going to put it in words you can understand."

Clary raised her chin, defiance in every line of her body. "What would that be?" she asked with a fire that Ragnor could appreciate.

"You put my sister in danger, and I accept that like you accepted that your mother was out of your reach," Alec said neutrally. He was stating the obvious, and being the more threatening for it. "You are not the only one with loved ones, and I'll go at least as far as you for them."

Clary's fire flickered, and Ragnor could see that she wasn't expecting Alec's words. Nonetheless, she continued just as daring, "What does that mean?"

"You have now entered a three-step system," Alec said. His tone was decisive and cold. "On one, you'll get another chance. If you spend that, you will be at two: on probation. And if you mess that up, I'm going to have your runes. Understood?"

"You can't do that," Clary said, from between clenched teeth.

"I can and I will," Alec said. His tone was freezing. Ragnor felt the temperature drop. "Your approval is not necessary, but your understanding is."

"I won't say it."

Alec nodded. He got out his phone. "Get Ms. Fairchild to her daughter's room." He put his phone back in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Clary shouted.

"It was either that, Luke, or an Accords expert."

"I _understand_ ," Clary said furiously.

Alec looked at her, as Jocelyn hurried through the door.

"You understand the 'what,' but not the 'why,' or the 'how,'" Alec said, as he made his way out of the room. "I'll leave you too to talk." He nodded to Jocelyn, and was gone.

"What happened?" Jocelyn asked worriedly.

"He's giving me two chances before he has my runes taken away," Clary said plainly.

It wasn't complaining, whining, or raging at the unfairness of it all. All very mature. Then again, so had been Alec. It struck Ragnor that those two could have had a better relationship than they did.

"Oh, _Clary_ ," Jocelyn sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Today Magnus was trying the next item in the 'nothing happens on *day' list. As such, he had dragged Alec, on Monday, about ten meters from his office, to eat lunch at the Institute. They sat down, ignored everyone, Magnus cast a privacy ward on the table making it impossible for anyone to watch them for any period of time or to hear anything that was being said, and proceeded to have a pretty pleasant date.

Considering.

"The Clave is hiding the Sword from me," Alec said grumpily.

"You _do_ want to destroy it."

Alec watched Magnus confused, like he didn't understand why that would be problem, before his face melted into a smirk, "I'll find it eventually."

Magnus tilted his in non-committed acquiesce, and changed the subject. 

"I'm _grateful_ that Raphael is alive," Magnus said earnestly.

"He's a good leader." Alec started eating, and in between bites he continued, "Protective. Tough, but fair. Loyal. Courageous. Caring, when he needs to be." He took a bigger bite, and had to chew for a while. "I asked Luke too. Afterwards. He's not interested. And..."

" _And_ Izzy, I know." Magnus smiled sympathetically. "Maybe it's temporary."

Alec shrugged, and continued eating, so Magnus left that alone.

"Raphael tells _me_ you said that beheading is the only way he's die," Magnus said, wanting confirmation.

"It is," Alec replied. "It's one of the four." He continued to dig in.

" _When_ did you last eat?" Magnus asked amusingly.

"Yesterday." Alec rolled his eyes. "The newcomers decided they'd like the watch me on a patrol."

Magnus' eyes widened. "You _didn't_ go alone."

"No," Alec snorted. "We ended up being about forty, because I kept adding one person I trusted for everyone I didn't." He shook his head. "It was pathetic."

Magnus was surprised into a laugh.

"Raphael was sitting on the steps of Hotel DuMort and laughing at us."

Magnus laughed harder.

"And some bright, young Shadowhunter asked why I didn't kill him," Alec said dryly.

Magnus was almost off his seat, he was laughing so hard. "So they _don't_ know?"

"I don't care if they do or not. You don't kill somebody just because he's laughing at you." Alec blew a breath, and his lips twitched. "I had them in training as soon as we got back." His smirk grew. "And now everybody hates the guy. Me too, but you already knew that."

Putting a hand over Alec's, Magnus still chuckled from time to time. " _I_ think you did good," Magnus assured. He patted Alec's hand patronizingly. "And I don't understand why people don't see what you _really_ are." 

"And what am I Magnus?"

Magnus reached over the table, pinched Alec's cheek, and said, "A _grumpy_ cat."

"I am _not_ a grum—What the hell, Magnus?" Alec asked, half insulted, and half amused. He chuckled involuntarily, proving that his amusement was more powerful. "Anyway, did you find the ideal cat?"

"I _did_ ," Magnus said, staring at Alec and obviously referring to him.

Alec groaned. "That was terrible."

Magnus shrugged easily, not bothered by Alec's words, and took a bite, smug.  " _So_. If you could get a vacation... from all of this, _where_ would you go?" Magnus asked.

Alec thought a bit about that one. "Mumbai, I guess. It's where I grew up. Like Max. I miss it."

Magnus cooed.

"What about you?"

" _Well_... There's a lot of places. We—it'll have to be both of us." Magnus' eyes narrowed, and Alec smiled gently, and nodded. "We _could_ go on a beach, soaking up the sun. Or on a mountain, skiing. Or visit a city. Or... even rent a cabin somewhere _far_ away. Next to a lake. Enjoy each other. _Hm_?"

Alec blushed. "I'd like that."

Magnus hesitated, and took another few bites to pass the time. Swallowing, he said, "We can go anywhere... Except Peru." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm banned from Peru."

That was... unexpected. Magnus was famous for keeping his cards tightly to his chest. Something must have changed his mind. He had said that Alec was special, but was he that special?

"Banned?" Alec asked. He was smiling widely. "What did you do?"

"Ask me when I'm near _alcohol_ ," Magnus said, not having the nerve to go further. Coward. "And yes, banned for life. It's a really unlucky country for me."

"I'll remember," Alec warned.  He smiled, probably as an idea occurred to him. "For life? Your life? Because we can try again in two hundred years." He ducked his head.

The smile on Magnus' face was magnificent. And this time Ragnor understood the reason. Alec was slowly coming to grips about his immortality, and one of the first things he said about it—other than not wanting it—was expressing his desire to have Magnus in his life. 

It was cute.

"Getting used to the idea?" Magnus asked gently, placing his hand on Alec's.

Actually, Alec's continued presence might have been the reason Magnus opened up.

"I think so," Alec confessed. "But then..."

Magnus raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I take the stairs before it occurs to me that I could simply jump."

Covering his lips with a hand, Magnus could not suppress a giggle. "You _forgot_."

"Totally forgot." Alec leaned forward. "Raphael tells me afterwards that I was bad at this who—"

But Magnus paled, and he interrupted, "Alexander, your eyes are blue."

Alec frowned, not understanding.

"I think you're dying," Magnus said hurriedly. "I think you're dead." He gave a powerful shake of his head. "I think you should be dead." He shook his head again, and shut up.

"How?"

"I don't understand _what_ the Angel di—"

"No, how am I dead? How did I die? What happened?"

" _Poison_?" Magnus offered. "Someone put it in your food or drink? Maybe your room."

"Nobody enters my room, and I... Is there any way to know?" Alec seemed frightened.

"There's a spell for _that_ , if that's what you're asking."

"Can you..." Alec trailed off. "On the food. This food. Can you detect the poison?"

Magnus looked at him. He must have understood what Alec was saying because swallowed. His fingers flicked, and then snapped. Alec's food turned red. So did Magnus'.

" _Oh_ ," was all Magnus could say.

Ragnor had no idea what was going on—no, the truth was that he didn't want to have an idea, but it was becoming clearer.

Alec jumped from his seat, came around the table, and took Magnus' face in his hands. "Magnus? Magnus! Look at me! _Magnus_!"

Magnus' eyes had lost their glamour, in his shocked state, and were slowly focusing on Alec.

"Do you want it? I don't know how fast the poison will act, and I don't know if you can heal other way, but that's not why I'm asking. It's just why I'm asking now," Alec babbled, his voice trembling. He took a deep breath. "Do you want to be by my side? To be a Protector? To be almost impervious to harm? Do you want the transformation, Magnus?"

Magnus stared at him, and whispered, "Yes."

Alec kissed him.

Magnus made a pained sound. He doubled over with Alec holding on to him for dear life. Alec covered Magnus protectively, trying to be there for him, rubbing his back, and making soothing noises.

"I got you," Alec was repeating, along with murmurings of 'please work, please.'

It couldn't have been more than a minute later, but it felt like a century, when Magnus exhaled.

"I _think_ I'm okay," Magnus said quietly.

"Let me see," Alec said gently.

Magnus turned yellow cat eyes on him.

"It seems right," Alec said hopefully. Then blue bled in Magnus' eyes, and Alec froze when he saw it. He swallowed. "We got it in time." He inhaled. "You're going to be fine."

"What's _happening_?"

"Your eyes are blue," Alec said in a whisper. "You know..." His voice cracked, he swallowed and tried again. "You know, cat eyes are surprisingly beautiful blue."

Magnus smiled.

"I prefer them yellow, though. Definitely yellow."

This time Magnus laughed outright.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked worriedly.

" _Better_ than okay," Magnus shot back with a small smile.

Alec nodded, gave Magnus a kiss. "Can you engage lockdown on the wards?"

" _Yes,_ " Magnus said suspiciously.

"Do it."

A pulling hand movement. "Done," Magnus said.

"Okay, okay." Alec hugged Magnus, and gave him another kiss. "Stay here, okay. Can you glamour your eyes?" At Magnus' nod, and his newly brown eyes, Alec repeated. "Okay, all right." He gave Magnus a soft smile. "You are fine."

Alec stood up. He took a step forward, to get out of the ward. At first, no one looked at him. He waited. Then one, by one, they all did. His eyes were still bright blue.

"Who poisoned me?" Alec asked quietly.

His voice was so cold that it burned. Everybody in the room froze. They tried to make themselves smaller, to hide after columns, to appear innocent.

"The Institute is locked," Alec said calmly. "No one is getting out until I find out who did it." His eyes glanced to group of Shadowhunters sitting to the side. "You came here to see how come the Clave was mistaken. This is how."

Alec's smirk sent a chill down Ragnor spine.

And Ragnor was dead.

"What's the matter?" Izzy asked as she came into the cafeteria with Clary.

Alec gave her a warning look.

Izzy got his warning, or saw his eyes, because she nodded, and pulled Clary outside.

"What are you going to do?" a blonde Shadowhunter asked timidly.

Alec didn't seem to have heard her, or maybe he decided he wasn't going to dignify that with a response because he remained silent. He did make his bow visible. Though there was already plenty of tension, it ratcheted up a notch. But Alec waited.

"What are you waiting for?" another Shadowhunter, a Clave sent one that was especially burly, shouted.

Alec remained unmoved.

"What happened, Alec?" the first Shadowhunter asked.

"Someone poisoned me," Alec said coldly. "In my home."

She froze. "Just you?"

"No," Alec answered.

The word came down like a lighting strike for the New York Shadowhunters. They were the ones that knew Alec the best, and by the way they sat down where they were, Alec had a large protective streak. They sighed, some put their heads in their hands, and settled down to wait.

Their actions were cause for concern, and confusion for the Clave-Shadowhunters.

"Do we have _a corpse_ in the room?" one Clave-Shadowhunter asked. He had big, wide eyes.

Alec ignored him.

Another one ceded to the pressure and tried to jump out the window only to be repelled by Magnus' wards. He landed in a slump three meters away. The NY-based Shadowhunters rolled their eyes as one. No one moved to help him up.

One New York Shadowhunter went as far as to murmur, "Dumbass."

"That would be a 'no' on the corpse then," the wide-eyed Shadowhunter said.

Izzy entered the room, Clary trailing her like a redhead duckling, and passed Alec a tablet, then stayed on his right, glaring at everyone. They made an impressive picture. Clary was a little off, still getting her bearings, but she stood next to Izzy soon enough.

"Irene, Manu, Raj, and Reese, please come with me," Alec said, and passed the tablet back to Izzy, who passed it to Clary.

The blonde Shadowhunter, Irene, the wide-eyed one, Manu, Raj, and Reese, a tallish Shadowhunter, carefully stepped forward.

"Why?" Manu asked. He looked suspicious, and Ragnor couldn't blame him.

"So it's true," Reese said. When he only received a raised eyebrow in answer, Reese continued, "You are immortal."

"Obviously," Alec commented dryly.

"There's no need to punish the others. It was me. I did what was needed," Reese said with quiet dignity. "Shadowhunters are not gay, are not traitors, and are not immortal. You're an abomination, and your... lover is one too."

Alec simply turned his back to Reese with a patronizing careless.

"Come," Alec ordered, and didn't bother to look back.

It was a move meant to show who had the power there, and Alec was confident enough to make it.  

Reese paled, seemingly understanding the gesture, and trembled with rage. "You will not turn your back to me!" Alec didn't turn, he didn't even seem affected. Reese seethed. "You son of a—" He used his Shadowhunter speed to attack Alec.

Reese didn't anywhere get near Alec. It was not because Alec turned, arrow notched and ready. Though that happened. It wasn't because Izzy snapped her whip, and caught him. Though she did do it, only it was nobody there. It was because Reese was caught in a net. Like a fly falling prey to a spider, he got tangled up in Magnus' magical web.

"Will _you_ walk into _my parlor_?" Magnus asked with a disturbingly innocent and sweet smile.

It was a smile that activated every alarm that Ragnor had.

Magnus started stalking towards Reese. His hips moved from right to left, right to left, his feet clapping the rhythm. It was disturbing. Even Ragnor could see his friend's beauty and sensuality. Magnus had a predatory glint in his eyes, a foretelling of his power. But that wasn't what made Ragnor feel uncomfortable. It was the sadistic shadow that Ragnor could feel hiding behind the smile, and the walk, and the glint. There, but hiding, waiting, hunting.

It didn't bode well.

Suddenly, Alec was next to Magnus. And Alec's hand snaked around Magnus' waist. And his lips pressed against Magnus' temple. And his voice said in whisper, "I've got this, Mags."

Magnus snapped back. He lost the darkness, pulled it back, and left playfulness behind. " _Alexander._ Make him suffer," he said mischievously.

Perhaps Ragnor was the only one who could tell—one of the only ones, Ragnor corrected watching Alec—but nonetheless, the storm had passed.

"Detain him," Alec ordered, moving a bit to the side, but still keeping one arm around Magnus. "He's under probation, and confined to his rooms. I'll talk to him later."

Magnus frowned.

"Jace," Alec murmured nonsensically, but it appeared that Magnus understood.

"Ah... Alec?" Irene asked.

Alec shifted his attention to her.

"He's... webbed up," Irene said with a smirk.

"Oh, _there_ you _go_ ," Magnus said, flapping a hand, and cancelling the spell like it was nothing.

Ragnor knew exactly what that spell took, and it was definitely a high level one. Very high, in fact. But seeing as the Shadowhunters were regarding Magnus like the kitten they were kicking had just transformed into a grown tiger, Ragnor agreed that maybe it was for the best.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Ragnor went to the room Reese was confined in to hear what Alec had to say to him. Ragnor's curiosity was a thing he no longer had to fear, and he supposed there was also Alec's safety in question, but only in theory. He knew Alec could take care of himself. And if, by some twist of fate, Reese had something up his sleeve, Ragnor would be there to sound the alarm.

"I know who ordered you to kill me," Alec began unexpectedly. "Someone from the Clave or all of the Clave."

Reese frowned, and Alec studied him for a confirmation.

What Alec found must've satisfied him, because he nodded once, decisively. "Maybe you didn't even want to do it. That's... doubtful," he added, leaning forward. "But you see... I can't take them on yet."

Reese's frown deepened.

"That's why you're going to take _all_ the blame," Alec finished.

It wasn't fair and Ragnor, like Alec, knew it, but then again the Clave would disavow Reese's actions, and nobody would disagree.

Maybe, one day, Alec would.

"Do you understand?" Alec asked neutrally.

Hesitantly, Reese nodded. 

Seeing the gesture for the capitulation that it was, Alec continued, "Your probation will be getting Downworlders out of minor trouble with the Clave."

Reese blinked fast not understanding.

"You'll have to fix at least two out five cases of my choosing for your probation."

" _Nobody_ can do that," Reese said.

Alec snorted. "Nobody does that," he conceded. "Probably because nobody has had anything to gain by it. Now, someone has. You get to keep your runes."

"I get to keep my runes because you can't take them away from me but not from your traitor Parabatai," Reese said accusingly.

"If I am, aren't you lucky?" Alec asked. "Magnus wanted to tear you to pieces. Small, bloody, still alive pieces. You should be grateful to me for saving you from that painful end."

Reese snorted. "You?! You're an abomination." He scoffed. "You think that you are going to be listened to now that you are immortal? Think you're going to be liked? Do you _really_ think that it will keep you from being betrayed?"

Alec... laughed. The sort of laugh that you really feel. That kind that you have to bare your throat to let the sound out, and then you curl up, hands around your stomach to help process the mirth.

Reese blinked, seemingly lost.

"No," Alec said in between chuckles. "No, I expect I'll survive this time—almost didn't with Valentine. Maybe I will even get out unharmed. And no, people don't listen to me, and people don't like me. I'm not an inspiring leader. What I _expect_ is that to stay the same."  

Reese blinked. He frowned, shook his head, and came back to his point. "Everybody knows that Downloaders who break the law are usually killed, taken in for questioning, or have to give a huge amount of money as compensation. I can't do anything about that."

"Better work on your persuasion skills then." Alec shrugged. "You are a Moonaxe. I'm sure if all else fails you have the right contacts with both the Clave and the local Shadowhunters."

Reese opened his mouth, but was at a loss of words. He tried again, "Is there a time limit on my probation?"

"Yes," Alec confirmed. "The moment you can give me five _truthful_ reasons why you like the task, arguments that I'll accept, you are done."

"Five truthful...? How can you?" Reese stopped. "Your boyfriend. The Warlock." He bit his lip. "I won't have the kind of arguments you’re looking for. I'm a warrior, I don't have illusions of morality. They are going to be... I don't know: 'I liked that I could stick it to the local Head Shadowhunter, I never liked them.'"

Alec rolled his eyes. "That is fine." He huffed. "An argument I will not accept is... 'I like this task because it proves that Shadowhunters are superior.' Or 'I like this task because they are going to owe me.'" His voice became hard. "Which they're not."

"Shadowhunters _are_ superior."

"No, they're not. Why else would Valentine be jealous of Downworlders?"

Reese sat back in his seat, a thoughtful look on his face. "It's both easier and harder than I thought." He lips curved upward a tiny bit. "Listening to your man, huh? Making me suffer."

Alec didn't say anything, but he had a smug air about him.

Reed had slumped in his chair, rubbing at his forehead, a defeated air about him, so Ragnor left in the search for Magnus. He didn't have to look long, Ragnor found him in the hallway. Surrounded by the entire Institute and Simon, watching Alec and Reese through a spelled transparent panel.

Magnus made shooing motions towards everybody else, but it was already too late. The door was opening, and out came Alec. He frowned at seeing them all there, saw Magnus, made the connection, and gave a mighty eye roll.

"I would've done it in the cafeteria if I knew you were going to listen in anyway," Alec commented dryly.

Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec, and flashed a hand to make the panel return to normal. "I'm _adorable_ , and you're _not_ upset."

Izzy giggled.

*

"I don't think that was fair," Raj commented.

The Shadowhunters had returned to work, and Ragnor was taking advantage of that to do some snooping.

"What?" Irene asked distractedly.

"The bit about us not listening to him." Raj crossed his arms. "I listen."

Irene snorted. "You have a crush on him bigger than Magnus' supply of glitter."

Raj turned to Irene, looking rebellious.

" _And_ the guy was ambushed and kidnapped. He doesn't trust easily," Irene added. Then she said quietly, "That one was on us."

Raj clenched his jaw and went back to work.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, [AbyssTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssTales), for helping me with my Spanish! 
> 
> As usual, you can find the translation by hovering over the Spanish word, or in the end notes.

When Ragnor finally got to Magnus' apartment, Simon was there. Apparently, Alec had had an impact, but it also became obvious that Simon hadn't known what to do about the whole Raphael situation, so he had come to Magnus, thus putting him on the spot again. Hopefully, he would handle it better this time around.

"I don't what to do!" Simon shouted.

Magnus just looked at him, and waited him out. When Simon showed signs of calming him down, Magnus said, "You _could_ try apologizing."

Simon twirled around. And yes, it was a twirl, no matter how violent it was. Simon couldn't control his powers yet, he overshot, and had to sort of shimmy to face Magnus.

"Why me?" Simon asked.

"Because _your_ actions would have gotten him _killed_ ," Magnus said.

" _His_ actions killed _me_."

"And _yet_ , you are still here."

"Yeah," Simon said loudly. "As a Vampire."

"Do you have a _problem_ with that?"

Simon had his hands clenched into fists. "I didn't want to be anything other than human."

"I _know_ ," Magnus said gently. "Neither did _Raphael_."

Simon was obviously startled by the news.

"Raphael is a _good_ leader. Does he need to learn how to use _his words_? _Yes,_ he does," Magnus allowed. " _But_ he didn't leave you, even after you exceeded your usefulness to him. _Whereas_ he has been left by his sire, like you, and no Vampire helped _him_. He was in the same situation you are now for most of his Vampire life. Depending on the Vampire hierarchy. Only he didn't have a _Shadowhunter_ friend or a _Werewolf_ one. So he learned to _adapt_ to some pretty crappy rules and bosses—of which _Camille_ needs a special mention."

"Yeah, he didn't leave me, because I left him," Simon scoffed.

Magnus gestured to the sofa, but Simon ignored him, so Magnus headed for the bar instead.

"Funny, I _swear_ I can remember you wearing _his_ clothes at... the event at the Institute." 

Simon hesitated. "Well yeah, but that's nothing."

Magnus gave him _a look_ while mixing his drink.

"He's responsible for me," Simon deflected.

" _Yes_ , he is," Magnus said, and sat on the couch. "And he's given you _time_ , and he's given you _space_ , and he's given you access to _your friends_ , and he's given you the choice of a _teacher_. _Basically_ , he's been letting you make your own decisions since you turned. _Including_ , not coming after you when you turned, and letting you make the choice if you wanted to go on or not."

Simon seemed to consider that.

"Not _all Vampires_ are that accommodating," Magnus added.

"Why was it accommodating?!" Simon asked, shouting in his frustration. "He, a, kidnapped me, and b, acts like I piss him off. Hotel DuMort _isn't_ my home. And I hate being a Vampire."

Magnus took a deep breath. "I'm sorry this happened to _you_. I'm sorry this is your new _reality_. I sorry you have to _adapt_ to something you thought you'd need to."

Simon huffed.

"You _are_ ignoring a lot of people's involvement in this story," Magnus said neutrally.

"Yeah, Alec's."

Magnus eyes narrowed, and Ragnor knew Magnus was done with Simon. Apparently, Simon knew it too, because he took a step back. Too late, old fellow, too late.

"Shadowhunters _are not_ bodyguards. They are _warriors_." Magnus began in a quiet, but intense voice, while sitting up properly. "They _defend_ by _avenging_ , and _putting themselves_ in between the obvious danger and the Mundanes. They are arrogant, trigger-happy, and sometimes obtuse. That doesn't mean that they aren't sometimes _right_." Magnus fixed Simon with his eyes, and continued, "You were warned. Ever think that your place _wasn't_ with Clary? Ever think that _Alexander_ was right in rejecting your presence?"

Simon looked down, but still murmured, "Alec was jealous."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that was _all_ he was."

"I stand by Clary."

Magnus smiled. It was terrifying. "Did you stand by Clary before by drawing yourself, and going with her to classes, or were you on the sidelines offering her _support_?"

"So it's my fault?"

"It is if you insist on assigning the blame," Magnus said. "It's Clary's fault too. Izzy's. Jace's. _Mine_. But if you stop and _think_ , you realize that nobody could have foreseen it."

"Raphael could."

Magnus lifted an eyebrow. "Why would he risk _his_ life for a stranger?"

"What?"

"Alexander told you _already_." Magnus rolled his eyes, and his posture lost its rigidity. "When you break the Accords you are the _Shadowhunters_ ' problem. Until then, you are your _Head's_ responsibility, and the Head is the one that decides your punishment. Raphael was ordered to kidnap you, if he didn't he's be punished."

"But he broke the law."

"Not _before_ he actually did it."

"Couldn't he have gone to the Shadowhunters?"

Magnus gave Simon a are-kidding-me look. "It's within _their_ purview only after the Accords are broken. _After_ he had broken the Accords, well... he _had broken_ the Accords _._ "

"But he did go to the Shadowhunters. I mean eventually, but he did. First he threw me out." Simon closed his eyes, realizing something. "He was ordered not to tell me."

Magnus let out a mirthless chuckle, and came around to the fact that Raphael did go to Shadowhunters and he did send Simon away. "And I'm _sure_ you thanked him for both those occasions."

Simon sat down on the armchair with a mighty sigh. "You know I didn't." He seemed to be searching for words. "I don't feel at home at Hotel DuMort."

"It's a change," Magnus said, and shrugged. "It can happen immediately but it usually _doesn't_. You have to work at it, and be open-minded."

"Obey?" Simon sneered.

"Communicate," Magnus shot back.

"Right, you said that Raphael needs to use his words."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Like _you_ are any better. You just talk a lot, but that doesn't mean you actually _say_ something." He finished his cocktail. " _And_ you're going to have to spend time at Hotel DuMort. You _can't_ keep running from it, at least not while you still want this to _work_."

Simon nodded reluctantly. "And do you promise he won't kill me?"

"I don't understand _why_ you have such confidence that I can influence him—"

"Because you can," Simon quipped.

"— _But_ as I know him, he won't," Magnus finished. "So?"

"Can you call him?" Simon asked fearfully.

"Of _course_ ," Magnus said. Then his smile fell a bit. "I think it's best that you meet here." He smiled falsely at Simon, and took his phone out. "Hello darling, I have your lost sheep."

*

It took only two days for the whole situation to turn bloody. Simon and Raphael were shouting at each other, Magnus was trying to mediate without any success, and Alec entered the apartment visibly tired. The argument was getting heated, and somehow... Alec got a chest full of glass from a broken vase. He blinked. Looked down. Blinked again. And his eyes turned blue.

Bloody hell!

_"_ _¡_ _Joder!"_Raphael cursed, watching Magnus.

Simon, on the other hand, was watching Alec. "Dude."

Both were right, and both were wrong. Alec looked pissed, true, but so did Magnus. So in the time it took Alec to get out the main piece of glass, and Magnus to help and heal him, Raphael pushed Simon back. Only Simon, after a moment of incredulity, didn't want to go.

"What are you doing, _¿_ _idiota?"_ Raphael asked furiously.

"What am I doing?!" Simon seemed frustrated. "What are _you_ doing? I'm not letting you take the fall for me. Dammit! Stop pushing me!"

Magnus stopped and his head tilted. He seemed to have realized something. Ragnor hoped he planned on sharing.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm going to sleep. Magnus are you coming?"

"Hm?" Magnus asked absent-mindedly, still studying the two. " _Oh._ Yes, of course _."_ He smiled at Alec, and then turned back to the Vampires. "Why don't you two _talk?"_  Magnus flapped a hand and transformed the couch into a bed. He grinned innocently at the look on their faces. "For _after_ the conversation. _"_ Then he grabbed Alec's hand, and dragged him in the direction of the bedroom.

*

A few days later Ragnor was at the Institute when another lost sheep returned.

"Hold it," Alec ordered.

Ragnor got the impression that Jace only stopped in confusion.

They were at the back of the Institute, and half the gang was there. That included Magnus, but not Raphael, Clary, but not Simon, Izzy, but not her parents, Jocelyn, but not Luke, Raj, but not Irene, and Reese, but not Manu. There were a lot of people, but there could have been more. 

"What do you want?" Alec asked neutrally.

"What?" Jace seemed taken aback. He hesitated. "I want to come home."

"Okay," Alec offered. "What was Izzy's last birthday present from you?"

"You think I'm under a glamour?" Jace asked with patronizing amusement. Then the last months seemed to seep into his consciousness because he scrunched up his face. "That’s... Okay." What followed was the most hilarious expression Ragnor had seen in the last five decades. It was as if he was going to extract the memory through sheer force of will, and the process was painful. "I don't... um, remember."

"Good. I didn't expect you to, it was the expression that I was looking for," Alec said coolly, and Jace was visibly caught between being relieved and being offended.

That also prompted everyone there to try to copy the reaction, without much success, but with enough giggles to cut through the awkwardness. 

"You are under probation," Alec dispassionately informed Jace. Reese snorted, but Alec ignored him, and continued, "You aren't allowed to leave the Institute without my say-so, and you are confined to your room for the first two weeks."

Reese's eyebrows jumped, and Ragnor figured that was the moment Reese understood that Alec could be fair. That he would have a soft spot for certain people, but that also meant he would be fair to everybody. He got that maybe Raziel was on to something.

Jace, hearing the pronouncement, nodded to show that he understood.

"Do you have any information you'd like to share?" Alec asked as if he was checking questions off a list. He had been painfully neutral, almost cold, throughout the impromptu interview.

It seemed to be too much for Clary, who took a step forward, righteous fury written in every line of her body, but Jocelyn pulled her back, and covered her mouth.

"He's only taking precautions," Jocelyn whispered urgently to Clary.

Clary didn't appear to calm down, but she shut up.

"Yes," Jace said. He opened his mouth to continue, but Alec cut him off with another question.

"Do you want to tell everybody or you would you prefer having the conversation in private?"

"I can tell everyone," Jace said with a shrug.

"Okay, I'd like you to turn over your weapons and strip before coming in. Other clothes would be provided for you," Alec said, and nodded to Raj who ran inside for them.

Jace hesitated, shuffled a bit, and it was enough to make Alec to narrow his eyes.

"Don't worry," Alec said coldly, so coldly, in fact, that Ragnor started to worry. "I won't be there. You'll have four people present: Magnus, if he wants, to scan for spells, Izzy because she's family, Raj because his loyalty is with the New York Institute, and Reese as the Clave unofficial Representative."

Jace eyes widened. "I wasn't implying..." He started earnestly, but trailed off at the look on Alec's face.

Alec looked like he didn't care, which could mean that he found a blade of grass more interesting, or that he was hurt. It was difficult to tell, and Jace seemed to have clued on the fact that they were in public. Swallowing, Jace nodded.

"Proceed," Alec ordered. He turned, "Magnus, please? You'll be paid for this."

Magnus leaned in and whispered, "If course, _Alexander."_ He flipped his hand, and used to other to draw it down in a line. A series of opaque squares appeared around Jace. "All right, let's get this _over_ with." He winked at Alec, and sauntered towards Jace.

Alec smiled, and shook his head, all the while readying his bow. Ragnor wasn't surprised. He knew Alec was a big believer in 'trust, but verify.'

After a few minutes, Izzy's voice rang out, "Clothes?"

Alec nodded to Jocelyn to step forward, grab the clothes that Raj had left, and launch them over Magnus' walls. She stepped back, and took a defensive position next to Alec. It took another minute, and then Magnus snapped his fingers twice: the first, to dismiss the squares; the second, to burn Jace's previous clothes.

"He's clean," Magnus informed Alec.

"New scars," Izzy offered.

"Nothing to see," Raj and Reese agreed.

"Good, come on," Alec said, gesturing to other to go first.

They walked to the meeting hall, through Magnus' wards, where they all gathered around Jace. There was space between Alec and Jace, and everybody else. They had all learned to keep some distance from Alec—whether they were homophobes, respected him, and/or knew of his habit to whip out his bow at a second’s notice. As such they weren't crowding them. Clary was squashed in between Jocelyn and Izzy, and not even Magnus was next to Alec and Jace, though Ragnor knew Magnus had other reasons. Chief among them was that he had a supporting role in this situation. And the reasons for the space between Alec and Jace was obvious.

"Let's hear it then," Alec said, and took a step to the side.

"Valentine is moving," Jace announced. He stopped dramatically, presumably for everyone to hear the expected gasps. When nobody reacted, he asked, "Wait, you knew?"

Alec raised his eyebrow.

"Right, right. Ah... He heard the Mortal Cup is gone," Jace said. Again, no charge. Jace's eyes narrowed. "He doesn't believe it."

Alec raised a shoulder in half a shrug.

Jace felt the need to up the stakes. "He's after the Mortal Sword."

"Does he know where it is?" Alec finally asked. He had wanted to destroy it, but the Clave had been denying him access.

"No," Jace denied. "He did, but the Clave must've moved it at some point because he didn't anymore."

"And people say I haven't done anything for the Shadowhunters," Alec murmured to his left, in Magnus' direction. Irene, who had appeared a step behind Alec snorted. Alec ignored her, and Magnus' cackle, and asked, "Anything else?"

"Valentine's looking for you," Jace warned. "There are rumors that you are immortal, but he doesn't believe them. He wants you dead."

Alec just nodded, while Magnus, Izzy, and most the Shadowhunters gathered there made some sort of gesture of suspiciousness and/or defensiveness. But Alec didn't see them. He was already thinking about the problem ahead.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked, still neutrally, but the question in itself held worry.

Jace blinked. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Alec put a quick hand on Jace's shoulder. "I'm glad. Welcome back." He didn't quite smile, but his expression warmed. "Now, you have your probation. Don't break it."

*

At the earliest possible time after Jace's reappearance, Alec went to Magnus' place. He had waited until Magnus had gone to take a shower, and then called Ragnor in a whisper. Ragnor, more curious than anything else, made himself visible.

Alec jumped, even though he should have expected it.

"I won't do anything against Magnus," Ragnor warned.

Alec seemed to be insulted. "What?"

"I had to make sure," Ragnor said. "You wanted something?"

Reluctantly, Alec got over Ragnor's accusation, and said, "Would you mind checking in on Jace from time to time?"

Ragnor thought about it. "No, but you'll have to—"

"I'm going to _pretend_ you weren't about to lie to me. I already suspect you're Magnus' spy," Alec said, louder at first.

"And what are you going to do about that suspicion?"

"Convince you to spy for me too," Alec said decisively.

_Fair enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "¡Joder!" Raphael cursed, watching Magnus. = "Fuck!" Raphael cursed, watching Magnus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, [AbyssTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssTales), for helping me with my Spanish!
> 
> As usual, you can find the translation by hovering over the Spanish word, or in the end notes.

Ragnor was lounging on the couch, watching as Magnus tried not to be obvious in his preening. Which meant that all that lacked was the neon sign with 'worship me, I make the best choices in everything' inscribed on it. He even put the phone on speaker for the occasion.

"The Shadowhunter has been a great help," Vladimir said. He was bearing it bravely. After all, his investment had paid off.

"I'll tell Alexander that his _probation_ was a good idea," Magnus said gleefully.

Vladimir made an approving noise. "Moonaxe just looked the Head in the eye, and went: 'Geoooooorge.' And then the Head, with this horrified expression, let us have one more day to get the paperwork. Which was all we needed." He chuckled. "Now I'm dying to know what him act like that."

"Of course, _you_ are."

"So are you," Vladimir accused. He hesitated. "I wanted to say thank you, good luck, and... I really hope this one stays, Magnus." He ended the call.

"He _will,_ " Magnus said to the telephone, maybe to Vladimir, maybe to Ragnor. " _Alexander_ will." He turned to Ragnor.

"Nothing to suggest he won't," was all that Ragnor could offer.

But the words apparently enough for Magnus to draw strength from, and he took a breath, " _Alexander_ is _devious_ in his straightforwardness, don't you thin—"

Magnus trailed off and frowned. "The wards at the Institute are down."

Ragnor abruptly vanished. He didn't need to hear anything else. Jace's bedroom was empty. An alarm wailed through the Institute. Ragnor needed to find Alec. And he did, just as Magnus was arriving.

Alec started to say, "The wards—"

"Down," Magnus confirmed.

"How much—"

"I put _a lot_ into them," Magnus said gravely.

Alec cursed.

Ragnor made himself visible. "Jace is gone."

Alec's jaw clenched. "Could you check Clary?"

Ragnor did. "She's gone too."

"Could they—"

"Doubt it," Magnus answered. "They're wards. _Complex constructions._ They lack the knowledge, the abilities, and the experience to even begin untangling them."

"So they just have great timing as usual," Alec deadpanned.

That was all Alec got to say before the door opened and in walked a Clave member who was holding a child hostage. Ragnor had seen him before, and he made the decision to become invisible. The Clave Member was accompanied by five to ten Shadowhunters, and a chained Ameé.

What was going on?

Ragnor guessed that there were more Shadowhunters outside, but the Clave Member stopped when he saw Alec and his bow, effectively putting the cork in the bottle that was their entrance. The Shadowhunters were probably newly minted ones because they didn't have many runes—possibly Valentine's. And child was important to Alec somehow because he looked ready to kill and not stop until they were all gone. Besides those deductions, Ragnor was clueless.

Alec whose expression closed off in the usual pissed off version of the poker face, asked coldly, "Sebastian Verlac?"

The Clave Member smirked. He had silver hair, like it used to be back when Ragnor saw him at the Accords Hall, but his black eyes were the same. "I go by Sebastian Morgestern now."

A horrifying sound was heard from somebody who seemed to have their heart ripped out of their chest. When Ragnor looked in the direction of the mournful noise, he was surprised to find Jocelyn. "Jonathan?" she mouthed. She tried again, louder, "Jonathan?"

Morgestern—Valentine's son... and Jocelyn's?—laughed lightly, "Yes, and no. I'm Sebastian now."

Jocelyn took a step forward, but Morgestern gripped the child closer and brought the seraph blade to his neck. Alec twitched. Magnus had no more ideas than Ragnor, but blue smoke appeared around his fingers. Ragnor had to agree with him, the child was not to be harmed. And not only because it was important to Alec for whatever reason, but also because the boy was no more than ten.

"What do you want?" Alec asked.

They didn't get to find out what he hoped to achieve because Clary, Jace, and Izzy came running from around a corner, in between the two sides, startling everyone.

"Steady!" Alec snapped. "Max, stop squirming!"

It didn't make any sense. At least, it didn't until Ragnor shifted his attention from the newcomers to Morgestern. He had nicked the boy—Max?—pretty badly. Fortunately, it was close to the back of the neck, and it didn't seem to have hit an artery. Still, the neck was a vulnerable place.

"Max!" Izzy shouted, and Jace jumped forward only to be stopped by her arm. They exchanged glares, and both stood back, letting Alec handle it.

"Are you the Immortal one?" Morgestern asked, ignoring the siblings. "The one the whole Shadowworld talks about?"

Alec eyes flickered briefly to Ragnor, though he was still invisible. "Well..." Alec began, slowly getting the words out. "I'm certainly not the _ghost_. That's Ragnor."

That was a cue if Ragnor ever heard one, and he became visible.

Morgestern's eyes moved to Ragnor, startled by his abrupt appearance. That was all Alec needed, and an arrow was almost immediately imbedded in Morgestern's chest. A blink later one of Magnus' spells hit him, and Izzy's whip wrapped around him. By the time Jace tackled him, Morgestern was already dead.

_"No!"_ Jocelyn cried. She swayed, and Clary rushed to her side.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted, as he ran towards... his brother, his son mayb—no, his brother.

"Already _done_ ," Magnus loudly responded. The web spell appeared again around the new Shadowhunters.

"Irene, I don't need others. Check and round them up," Alec ordered. "Raj, guard the ones that Magnus caught."

Separating themselves in two teams, Raj, Irene, and the rest of the Institute Shadowhunters hurried to their respective tasks.

"Dead," Jace pronounced, checking Morgestern's pulse, and tears started running on Jocelyn's face to Clary's great confusion.

Meanwhile, Alec gathered his brother in his arms, using his jacket to stop the blood flow. Max had started convulsing. Something was wrong.

"I—I don't know what's _wrong_ ," Magnus said, confused and frustrated. "Just... Give me a moment." He frowned.

Alec bit his lip. And Ragnor would bet he knew what he was thinking. After all, the only option appeared to be making Max immortal. But how to know that he'll manage grow up being fine with it? If Alec did make him one, he'd have to assume total responsibility for him. That meant every mischief Max did, every victim, every law he broke, Alec—because Ragnor knew he would not let anybody else—had to behead Max if he ever got sick of immortality, or out of control. 

Alec took a deep breath, and Ragnor knew he had decided. He was going to do it. And Ragnor understood, and at the same time was suddenly very thankful that he hadn't needed to make such decisions in his lifetime.

Just as Alec was bending over Max to kiss his forehead, Magnus winced, and said, "What if it's not him?"

Alec stopped.

"There's _no_ reason for him to convulse," Magnus said hurriedly.

Somebody could be wearing a glamour. Alec had chosen Magnus, it would be logical to believe the news had spread to the Clave and Idris. And to hope that this was the day in which the Clave decided to be ethical, would be most unwise.

Alec lifted his head. With a startled breath that he didn't need, Ragnor realized that Alec was terrified. "How can I tell?" Alec asked desperately.

"His stele?" Magnus tried.

"Not on him," Alec replied immediately.

"I could try calling Max," Izzy said half-hysterically. Her hands were trembling, but she was dialing.

"That's great, Izzy," Alec said encouragingly, trying to keep his family together. "What else?"

"I could..." Magnus trailed off, thinking. His head tilted. He had an idea. "I _could_. I'll be right back."

Ragnor watched as Magnus disappeared in a portal, and then his eyes moved to Izzy, who cursed.

"Fucking phones," Izzy mumbled. She sprinted over to a nearby desk, which was impressive considering the height of her heels.

As Izzy scribbled something on a piece of paper, Magnus came back with Raphael. When she got out her stele and burned a rune into it, Raphael took Max's wrist and bit in. The paper burst into flames, and Ragnor understood that she had sent a message. On the other side of the room, Raphael spit out Max's blood.

"Demon blood," Raphael said, frowning. "In an adult Nephilim."

Jocelyn drew in a startled breath.

Alec's eyes slid to the dead Morgestern, and a feeling of dread started to spread through Ragnor's body. "And the corpse?" Alec asked fearfully.

Raphael raised an eyebrow, and checked. "Younger—"

And Ragnor could swear he wasn't the only one who stopped breathing.

"—but still adult Nephilim. Eighteen to twenty. At most twenty-two," Raphael said confusedly.

Alec sighed relieved, and his eyes fell on Max's form. He jumped back. "What about the others? Please."

Raphael smirked. "Are you offering me Nephilim blood?"

"Yes," Alec answered. "A mouthful."

_"¡_ _Será_ _un placer!”_Raphael said delightedly, with his fangs on display, and vindictiveness in his tone.

"You can go right ahead," Magnus said, referring to his spell. "Start with Ameé, I'm granting permission."

"It's his son," Ameé said. She seemed to be done with everyone as held her wrist to Raphael. "The boy is Valentine's son under a glamour."

Jocelyn stepped forward. "Do it."

Alec ignored her.

Jocelyn rushed Alec. "Don't pretend you didn't hear me," she shouted, as she gripped the collar of his shirt. "What? Because he's not your brother he doesn't deserve to be saved?"

Alec looked at her. Patiently, carefully, as if he wanted to memorize her face. "No," he said decisively. He seemed truly regretful. "I won't."

Jocelyn gripped the collar tighter. Still holding on, she turned to her left, "Magnus, can you help him? Please, I'll give anything."

"I don't know what's _wrong_ ," Magnus said gently. "His wound almost closed, and _besides_ that the blood loss would _not_ hurt an adult, especially a Nephilim."

"Then please get out the demon blood," Jocelyn pleaded.

Magnus looked at her then cast a diagnosis spell. "I _haven't_ seen this before." He hesitated. "It's already _burning_ up. But it's not being _replaced_ , and there's _not_ enough angel blood to _sustain_ him. He _won't_ make it."

"Then you must," Jocelyn said, and turned back to Alec. "You have to."

Alec shook his head.

Raphael interrupted, "I don't know what you were hoping to find but besides Ameé, who is as far as I can tell exactly who she says she is, everyone is a Nephilim."

"Age?" Magnus asked immediately.

A burst of flames appeared before Izzy.

"Differs." Raphael shrugged. "They’re age they appear."

"He's safe," Izzy announced. "Max is safe." She seemed terribly relieved. Izzy gave a decisive nod, mostly to convince herself, Ragnor imagined. She read, and re-read the letter, her hands clenched on it.

"Good," Jocelyn said. "Now save my son."

"He won't do it," Raphael said with a cold smile. "There is no use in insisting."

Jocelyn gripped tighter, and Alec's started having trouble breathing. "He will if he doesn't want his sister dead."

Alec brought his hands up to Jocelyn's with a clap. Jocelyn had crossed the line. She didn't seem to care. Max/Morgestern chuckled. He had stopped convulsing. Ameé got out a stele, and showed it to Magnus who shook his head.

"Are you enjoying making your lover see his brother die?" Max/Morgestern asked Magnus with a smirk.

Alec pushed Jocelyn away, and crunched down, offering his stele.

"It won't work as well," Max/Morgestern said, but accepted it.

"It'll remove a glamour," Alec dismissed.

"That it will." Max/Morgestern chuckled again, and it devolved into a cough. Using Alec's stele, he returned to his own apperance. He looked pale, drawn, and his features were almost identical to the body next to him. A copy then, another glamour on a Shadowhunter to make it seem like it was Varlac. But there was an exception: his eyes. Morgestern's were green, when before they had been black. 

Nobody knew what to say for a second. Then Jocelyn suddenly, with a burst of speed, attacked Izzy. Or she tried. She was still a bit beyond arm’s length when Izzy's whip coiled around Jocelyn.

"Mom!" Clary shouted, moving forward only to be stopped by Jace. Ragnor frowned. When did he get there? "What's happening? Mom, what's happening?" Clary shouted, and struggled in Jace's arms.

And Ragnor wondered who it was that Jace was trying to save at that moment.

"I can save him," Raphael said. He dropped the Morgestern's wrist. His eyes were fixed on Jocelyn. "He'll have a chance. One chance."

"But he'll be..." Jocelyn shook her head. "Do it."

Morgestern held up his arm. Well, he tried to hold up his arm. He was white as a sheet. It wouldn't be long now. "I don't want any more demon blood," he weakly said.

_"Idiota,_ it's a demonic virus, not their blood," Raphael said, and rolled his eyes. "Nobody here is evil unless they chose to be. You were tainted for a long time I'm guessing. Don't you remember how it was before?"

Morgestern snorted, and it devolved into another cough. "There was no before," he said, and Jocelyn made a wounded sound. "It happened as a baby." Jocelyn reacted as if he struck her, backing up a couple of steps with a wince, but he ignored her continuing, "Do it." He smirked. "It's on your head. He'll kill us both."

There was no doubt whom Morgestern was referring to, and Alec didn't bother to correct him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "¡Será un placer!” Raphael said delightedly, with his fangs on display, and vindictiveness in his tone. = "My pleasure!” Raphael said delightedly, with his fangs on display, and vindictiveness in his tone. 
> 
> "Idiota, it's a demonic virus, not their blood," Raphael said, and rolled his eyes.= "You idiot, it's a demonic virus, not their blood," Raphael said, and rolled his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Having shared his blood, Raphael asked Morgestern, "Do you want me to kill you faster?"

Morgestern feebly shook his head. "I want all the demon blood to be gone." His breathing hitched. "I can wait."

Jocelyn rushed to him, kneeled next to his head, and, with tears in her eyes, gently brushed his hair. "You're going to be okay," she whispered. "It'll be over soon."

Morgestern watched her, tried to smile, and with one last, shuddering breath, he was gone.

"We have to bury him," Raphael said quietly. "And I'll have to go to DuMort after the blood. It's going to be an interesting night," he finished, looking at Alec.

"Your responsibility," Alec responded, and shrugged. "I think we're going to have to be on the move soon. Maybe even tomorrow. I was hoping you'd join us."

Raphael nodded. "Not tonight, I'm busy." He gestured to the body. "Tomorrow is fine."

Ameé piped up, "Valentine is going after the last two Mortal Instruments."

Magnus glared at her. _"Really?!"_

"Clary found the Sword," Jace offered.

Alec turned to him.

Clary, though still very confused, somehow managed to gather her wits. Probably through the same means she managed to make the Shadowworld adapt to her. "I got a vision of a location rune," she spoke up. "That's why we broke Jace out. We were going after it." She hesitated. "He didn't want to come, but then we heard the alarms, and—"

"And we would have gotten Max killed," Izzy interrupted with a fake smile.

Alec opened his mouth probably to deny it, but she met his eyes with a glare, and he dropped it. He came around to the Mortal Instruments, "So you know where the Sword is." Alec nodded. "Well, we'll follow that plan, and you'll go tomorrow night after it, but you're not going alone."

Izzy and Jace nodded, but Clary still had questions, "Who's coming with us? You?"

Alec looked at her for a moment. "No."

"Then who?" Clary insisted.

"Other Shadowhunters," Izzy answered as if it was obvious, and for anybody else, it would have been. But Clary didn't know, and she obviously wasn't listening to her lessons.

"Fine," Clary said. "Is Jace going to lose his runes?"

"No, since the place had alarms blearing, it qualifies as an emergency, and so the interdiction to leave the room would have been lifted.  His confinement was going to be over tonight anyway," Alec said to everybody's relief. "You, on the other hand, are under probation. As for your task..." he trailed off with a deep breath, clearly at wit's end. "Try not to piss me off."

Jocelyn turned to Alec, her dismay renewed.

But Alec was already moving, descending the steps in a hurry. He said over his shoulder, "If the worst happens, then they can both skip off into the sunset." And then he disappeared down a hall.

Raphael asked Izzy, "Can we use the cemetery?"

Irene entered with another twenty Shadowhunters.

"Sure, but would you mind checking these ones too?" Izzy said, and gestured to the Shadowhunters.

"If Magnus goes after the blood bags," Raphael said, and shrugged.

It took about ten minutes, but they had made progress. Everyone was checked, they had the blood, and Raphael was disappearing out the back door with Morgestern, Jocelyn, and a determined Clary. Meanwhile, Alec came back.

"We should have enough cells for everybody, if we manage to build a wall of some sort," Alec said, and nodded his permission for Raphael to go. "Magnus, we'd like the wards back up, help with the wall, and a spell to make sure Ameé doesn't escape. Oh, and a sum. How much is all of this going to cost me? With everything else you've done tonight."

_"A lot,"_ Magnus said, smirking.

Alec winced, and shrugged.

"And I'd _also_ like to put a truth spell on Ameé," Magnus mentioned. "Free of charge, for my _Alexander."_

"Why?" Alec asked dryly, and gestured for the Clave Shadowhunters to help with the transport of prisoners. "Maybe she's just being _coy_."

Magnus stepped up to him. "You're not going to let me forget that, _are_ _you_?" He snapped his fingers, and put a privacy spell on the surrounding area.

Ragnor made himself invisible, and did what he did best, he snooped.

"Nope," Ragnor heard Alec say, just as dryly, but with a spark of humor in his eyes.

"Oh, _well_ ," Magnus sighed, as he put his arms around Alec's neck. "I'll have to convince you that _only_ I can be coy." He smirked, and leaned forward to kiss Alec.

Ragnor almost left them to it, when he heard Magnus whisper, "What about the Mirror?"

Alec was still watching Magnus' mouth, so his reply was delayed. "Wha—oh, that one I figured out. I think. It was something that Izzy told Clary, about the lake in Idris, Lake Lyn, that it was 'so clear, it kind of looks like a mirror.'"

Magnus blinked, and Ragnor understood his amazement. If it was the truth, then it was brilliant. Nobody would even think to look at a lake. Except Alec, of course. And Valentine. Ragnor winced.

"And _you_ want to go there tomorrow," Magnus said. He smiled dangerously. "You're not going _alone_."

"I was thinking that this might be a mission for the Defenders."

"You want me to _muddy_ the waters," Magnus said with a chuckle. " _Literally._ Maybe grow a tree or two... or a _forest_."

Alec laughed. "That would be perfect." He became serious, and said, "I'll always want you around, Mags. Because you're you. And you see what I don't. You _are_ what I'm not. I want to thank you for that." He lifted a hand to touch Magnus' colorful hair. "I want you around for who you are," Alec repeated.

Magnus broke into a beautiful, radiant smile. "You know I'd do _everything_ I'm capable of for you, Alexander, and look for ways to accomplish the things I'm not. What's more unbelievable for me is that I _trust_ you to do the same for me." He started into Alec's eyes, and Ragnor found himself urging Magnus to say the words. "You aren't the only one who wants somebody who _completes_ you, and you are that person for me, _Alexander_."

It was Alec's turn to smile, as they leaned their foreheads together. Magnus took a deep, calming breath, squeezing his eyes shut. Alec, on the other hand, kept his open, drinking in the sight of Magnus.

"Why not the _Protectors_?" Magnus asked quietly.

Alec shrugged. "Pocket protectors."

Magnus burst into laughter.

*

The next afternoon the whole Institute was alive with activity. The Head would be gone in about three hours on a mission with allies, and another team would be dispatched to a different location. Both were expected to meet with resistance, maybe even Valentine. As such, there was something of a heavy atmosphere, which everyone did their best to ignore.

"I don't get why Magnus would ask Alec for money," Raj said as he was checking equipment. "Isn't he Alec's boyfriend?"

Irene smirked. "If you think that Maryse, or Robert, or Lydia, or even Izzy would have gotten as much from Magnus you are delusional. Alec just has to need something, and it's done. Is it so bad that Magnus at least gets paid for it?" She paused in her inspection of a seraph blade. "Plus, I think that even if it's a large sum, it's still a lot less than what he'd usually ask."

Raj sighed.

"Raj, I think..." Irene hesitated.

"That I should be over him?" Raj have a bitter laugh. "I am. I just... grouch."

_"Good,"_ Magnus said with a gleeful smirk, starling both Irene, and Raj. "Now make sure I'm not around to _hear_ it."

Raj was frozen, and wide-eyed, but Irene managed a nod.

"I'm looking for _Alexander_. Do you happen to know where he is?" Magnus asked.

They exchanged a look, but didn't appear eager to volunteer any information.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I can search for him through the _entire_ Institute, or one of you—by which I mean _Irene_ —can go and bring him to me."

"I'll go," Irene said in a rush.

They waited in silence for a few seconds, until Raj couldn't take it anymore.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Raj offered.

"I _hope_ not. After all, who'll sign on for unrequited love?" Magnus asked amusedly.

"Alec hasn't figured it out," Raj tried, still thinking that Magnus was upset. He wasn't, he mentioned to Ragnor that Magnus knew Raj couldn't help it, but at the same time, Magnus liked to stake a claim.

Magnus snorted. "He _can_ be oblivious." Raj laughed, and Magnus smiled, saying, "Then again, you _weren't_ trying to get him to notice, were you?"

"No," Raj admitted, embarrassed. He laughed a bit. "Alec's a hero for what he did. At his wedding, no less. There are no gay Shadowhunters, especially as Heads."

"It's difficult to _hide_ who you are, it may get easier, although it usually doesn't happen," Magnus said somberly. "But it doesn't have to be that way _here_ , _now_. So Alec isn't the one for you, there are still plenty people out there. Human _and_ otherwise." Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. "And I know that Alexander would make sure that you can be _whoever_ you want here. Always had, I suppose, as long as you remember that you're Shadowhunters."

Raj frowned, though his lips curved into a small smile, and he opened his mouth to say something. Ragnor never find out what he wanted to say, because Irene showed up with Alec. A single ' _Alexander,'_ and Raj was totally forgotten. Or so he seemed to be, only for Magnus to wink at him as they were leaving. Raj smiled once again, and he nodded.

"What was that all about?" Irene asked.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your help, [AbyssTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssTales)! As always, if you want to see the translations hover above the Spanish phrase or see them in the end notes. Also, a big thank you to all of you who read, left kudos, commented, or bookmarked!

Clary, Izzy, Jace, and Irene along with her team had gone to the Clave a few hours ago. Magnus almost finished raising a forest in the place the lake used to be, using the water's own magic against it by redirecting the power to make the trees grow. He was further conserving his energy by using Alec's, but he did it very reluctantly.

Ragnor had been convinced that draining a lake and, at the same time, raising a forest wasn't even possible. It was a miracle, and a show of strength, that Magnus managed to do it all. In so little time, too. As Irene had said, Alec needed it done, and Magnus jumped to it. Never in a million years had Ragnor imagined that Magnus had a way to do it. Apparently, Magnus liked to do the impossible, which Ragnor knew, but never quite understood. He now thought that Alec's favors were just challenges, and they figured in Magnus' attraction towards Alec. Because Magnus liked to flex his muscles, always had, Ragnor just didn't know how much strength a combination of creativity, raw power, and pure wits, held.

"I'm almost done, I _can_ use my own energy now," Magnus said.

Raphael who was on Magnus' other side, huffed. "I'm with him."

" _Thank_ you!" Magnus said loudly.

"I meant I agreed with Alec."

"Thank you," Alec said dryly.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "If I take _anymore_ , I'm going to _kill_ you," he snapped.

"I can handle it," Alec dismissed.

Raphael nodded, and shifted. "I have a bad feeling about this. It’s too quiet."

Alec looked like he agreed.

"I'm _sorry_ I wasn't paying attention,” Magnus said with a roll of his eyes. “But this water _doesn't want_ to go in the ground. It's _fighting_ me."

"You're nearly done, though, right?" Alec asked absent-mindedly.

" _Yes_. And I don't want to do it again." Magnus tried to put some more strength into the flow, inconspicuously using some of his own energy. "It's _water_ —it shouldn't put up a fight."

Suddenly, Alec's phone rang. A portal opened at the gazebo, not even a hundred meters away. There were Shadowhunters pouring out—a lot of them. Ragnor stopped counting at fifty.

"That's not good," Magnus said, as he put more strength in his spell. He was using his energy, but it wasn't enough. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Alec's eyes turned blue.

"Why are you sorry?" Alec asked as he notched an arrow into the bow, checking to see if he hadn't disturbed Magnus' hand on his hip.

Raphael laughed, and stepped in front of Magnus.

"Alec, you're dead," Ragnor volunteered.

Raphael was startled. " _¿Me estás tomando el pelo?_ Ragnor?!" 

Ragnor briefly became visible.

"Focus," Alec whisper-shouted as he fired into the incoming Shadowhunters.

"After this is over, I am going to be owed some explanations, detailed ones," Raphael said through clenched teeth. He bent over, taking a rock, and he launched it at the nearest Shadowhunter. It made a dull sound, and the Shadowhunter dropped. "Also, remind me I need to take a long-range weapon with me next time. Magnus, can I have about fifty throwing knives?"

Magnus conjured them.

"Noted," Alec said, firing almost continuously. "These are new Shadowhunters. No way trained ones would be so stupid."

"I agree with the fact that they are new Shadowhunters, but I don't agree with the 'why,'" Raphael said smirking.

A dagger imbedded itself in Raphael stomach.

"Even stupid people have to get lucky at some point," Raphael complained as got the knife out, and threw it back at its' now-dead owner.

"True." Alec, having finished his arrows, got his out his own dagger, and threw it at someone who tried to sneak up on him from the side. "Magnus, I need more arrows."

Magnus' fingers snapped, and a new batch of arrows weighed down the quiver.

"Thanks," Alec said, and he immediately started using them. "Raphael, on your left!"

Raphael put a burst of speed, and flipped the Shadowhunter, breaking her arm in the process. A twist and she was no more. Raphael then used her body to take three of her brethren. It was a good throw, Ragnor thought.

But the Shadowhunters were getting closer and closer.

"What do they _want_?" Magnus asked, annoyed, and tired.

"Maybe Jace was right, and Valentine didn't think we are immortals," Alec suggested.

" _We_ already were," Raphael quipped, gesturing to Magnus and himself. "Besides, Magnus and I can still be killed if they try hard enough."

"I try not to think about it," Alec admitted.

" _Nearly_ done," Magnus said as he fought against the last patch of water.

At the moment, two Shadowhunters sprayed something on Raphael.

"Gas," Raphael shouted.

Ragnor could see clearly that Raphael wanted to run, to dodge his attackers, but he took one look at Magnus, and stayed put.

When Raphael was set on fire, though, Alec shouted, "Go! I've got Magnus. Put yourself out."

Alec stepped in front of Magnus. But he couldn't quite reach the other side because Magnus was still relying on him for energy. Alec still tried to cover Magnus, using some of Raphael's daggers, his arrows, and even his seraph blade. Some of his movements resembled a circus performer. He gave it everything he had.

There were simply too many Shadowhunters.

One plunged a seraph blade into Magnus' unprotected side. Magnus staggered. But it was over. The mirror was no more.

So Magnus put a hand on the grip of the blade. It burned him. Ragnor could see his hand getting red, and swollen. But not as much as it should've. Magnus only grasped it harder.

"You know, Valentine should’ve included history lessons," Magnus said conversationally to the wide-eyed Shadowhunters. "There _are_ angels in hell."

And with a mighty pull he got the seraph blade out. It was the same shade of black that Raziel had turned Magnus' clothes in the Accords Hall. The one that was so dark, it seemed to draw the light, and suck up the colors around it. With a swing he halved the Shadowhunter that stabbed him. Like butter, though Ragnor immediately hated himself for making the comparison. It was like the man suddenly wasn't made up of flesh and bone anymore.

Or the seraph blade had become wickedly sharp.

"And the angel blood is a lot less diluted," Magnus continued, as if this was just an academic discussion, and he hadn't just killed somebody.

Magnus offered them all a benevolent smile, his cat eyes immortal blue, as he raised the sword again. To his right, a blue-eyed Alec notched yet another arrow. And to Magnus' left, Raphael was back, his shirt singed but chest unharmed, two knives glittering in his hands, as he showed his immortality through his sapphire blue eyes.

The Shadowhunters stopped. It was as quiet as one could find on the battlefield—the silence stretching the moment. The fight was a standstill. Then one of them took a step back. That was it. They all began retreating, running over each other in their haste.

"Can you close the portal?" Alec asked.

Magnus clapped a hand on his shoulder, and rotated his fingers. "Done."

And what big coincidence, the real Shadowhunters started showing up.

"Such good luck," Raphael said dryly.

Of course, the three didn't believe it for a second.

"I don't know, I feel kind of tired," Alec said.

*

Alec started to sway under Magnus' concerned gaze. Even as Magnus moved to steady him, Raphael moved with Vampire speed to his other side. Ragnor thought he could see the slight trepidation on Raphael's face, before he hastily hid it. That was fine, after Ragnor's reckoning, more time had to pass before they got to really care for each other, but they were on the right path.

Once Alec was, more or less, stable on his own two feet, he took out his phone. He scrolled a bit to see his missing calls, or texts, and finally placed it at his ear. After a short, tense conversation, he said, "We'll be there."

Alec ended the call, and told the Clave Representative—who had simply appeared after the Baby Shadowhunters had been gathered up—Magnus, Raphael, and, unbeknownst to the Clave Representative, Ragnor, "The other mission was a success too. Everyone's fine, aside from bruises, cuts, and scrapes. Valentine was there, but we handled most of his remaining followers, and his loss of the Cup and the demon's freedom must've taken care of the bulk, since there were barely two on one. Uh, apparently, Jace and Clary are not brothers. That is something they insisted everybody to know." Alec rolled his eyes. "Valentine presented more of a danger, but they caught him too. The Sword has been secured. They're at the Gard, in Alicante."

Raphael nodded, and Magnus said, "I'll need a moment then we can go."

"Where are you going?" the Clave Representative asked in a cutting, unpleasant voice.

Alec frowned. "At-the-Gard. In-Alicante," he repeated slowly as if the Representative was daft.

"But... the Lake! Lake Lyn is gone. The water is still flowing. We'll have a—"

"Lyn _Swamp_? Yes, you _will_ ," Magnus said cheerfully.

The Representative turned purple.

" _However_ ," Magnus added, "I might be persuaded to turn a portion of Bocelind Plane into a lake."

"How much will it cost us?" the Representative barked.

"How much is it _worth_?" Magnus asked with a smirk.

The Representative trembled with barely contained fury. "There are other Warlocks," he said.

The smirk on Magnus' face could only be followed by a cackle. "Then it's _not_ a problem." He turned to Alec. "I'm okay _now_."

Alec nodded, and together they went through the portal just as Valentine was paraded by them, Irene, and a Shadowhunter Ragnor had seen before at the Institute guarding him, watchful for any possible escape attempt.

"He's still alive?" Raphael asked bitterly.

Alec frowned, while Magnus threw in a dry, _"Apparently."_

"Where's the Sword?" Alec asked a tad louder than usual.

"I have it," Clary said, glowing with happiness in Jace's embrace.

Magnus conjured a piece of paper. "Be a _dear_ , transfer the Sword to this," he said, holding the paper to her.

Clary did, and Magnus quickly passed it back to Alec, who wasted no time in getting out a lighter, and setting it on fire.

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

The Clave was speechless, but they couldn’t actually do anything since Alec was the Angel’s favorite. Valentine appeared struck dumb. Clary and Jace, wide eyed, quickly left the scene of the crime via portal. Alec cheerfully ignored them all, and went to embrace Izzy.

"What about Lake Lyn?" Valentine asked once he got control of himself.

Raphael smirked. "What Lake Lyn?"

The Clave and Valentine seemed horrified.

"That Sword was the last Instrument," Alec said, after taking a step back.

A Clave Member nodded. "After Valentine's punishment is decided, this would all be behind us."

"What do you mean?" Raphael asked. "What's there to decide?"

"Well, if he was entitled to—"

"Kill the Downworlders?" Raphael pressed. "Give his son so much demon blood that without it he lost his life? What about eighteen years ago? Is that going to be swept under the rug?"

The Member lifted his chin. "He will be punished accordingly."

"Just as you punished him _eighteen_ years ago?" Magnus asked lightly. "Just as you _searched_ from him since?"

"We condemned his actions," the Member replied. "We punished his followers."

"And that's exactly what you'll do this time, _¿verdad?_" Raphael asked bitterly.

"I don't believe I have to answer to you," the Member sneered. "If the Head of New York Institute has nothing to comment, then you don't either."

Raphael turned around violently to look at Alec accusingly. He was visibly betrayed when Alec just bowed his head in acquiesce, then it quickly turned to anger. Raphael clenched his jaw, seething.

"Very well," the Member couldn't resist gloating. He smirked and went after Valentine with the rest of the Clave.

Raphael opened his mouth, but Alec cut him off.

"Can you repeat the spell you did when we were talking about symptoms? Only a lot quicker?" Alec asked somberly, while discreetly looking around them.

Magnus smirked. It was cruel and vicious. _"Yes."_

Raphael frowned.

"Do it," Alec commanded.

"My _pleasure_ ," Magnus purred.

Magnus flicked his fingers at Valentine's back. The spell was a light smoke that Ragnor didn't recognize. It reached Valentine. He made it a couple more steps before he staggered. Shadowhunters, and Clave Members alike didn't know what was happening, and were consequently in a flurry of activity. Valentine clutched his chest. He tried to say something, but he didn't get the chance. Before anyone could do anything he had fallen.

Valentine didn't appear to be breathing.

Irene checked his pulse. "Dead."

The Clave Member from before rounded on Magnus. "What is the meaning of this?"

" _Obviously,_ he died." Magnus shrugged.

"If we find traces of magic when we examine him—"

"We will let you know," Alec smoothly interrupted.

Raphael's eyes widened, and he visibly struggled to control his smile for a moment, before he arranged his face in a neutral expression.

Taken aback, the Member could only say, "What?"

"He's in my custody," Alec answered simply. "My Shadowhunters, my custody. When Izzy finishes her report, you're going to have it immediately. She's very good." He seemed confused. "I'm respecting the Law."

"That's madness!" the Member snapped. "You can't do that. They're friends!"

"It's funnier when it happens to somebody else," Raphael confessed with a smirk.

Alec ignored him, and said primly, "The Law is hard, but—"

The Member's eyes widened. "Don't you dare say it!"

"—it is the Law," Alec finished.

Raphael and Magnus were using the hell out of their poker faces. The Clave Member was white with fury. And Alec acted as if nothing of importance had occurred.

*

Back at Magnus' apartment, Alec was telling to Magnus his plan for bringing Max to the Institute.

"I just don't trust that the Clave won't turn around and use Max as blackmail," Alec said somberly.

Ragnor paid more attention when they talked about Magnus' unknown spell—it apparently sped the heart.

"How did you _know_?" Magnus asked curiously.

"That you had cast it?" Alec shrugged. "My heart was already beating faster just because you got closer."

Magnus smiled... almost shyly. Would the wonders never stop?

"I, too, would've made _sure_ Valentine was that dead."

Alec shrugged. "Now Clary has a real reason to hate me."

Putting his glass down, Magnus said, "You made a _choice_. It was the one that did right by the largest number of people."

"I won't always," Alec warned, watching Magnus as he took Alec's glass. Alec insisted, "You know I won't."

"Then we'll find some way to _fix_ it."

Alec and Magnus stared at each other.

"Do you think it's that simple?" Alec said, his tone pleading.

" _Simple?_ Who said anything about simple?" Magnus smiled. "But what's going to happen will happen. We _won't_ give up. And now, we have better chances of succeeding than ever."

Alec blinked, then bent down and captured Magnus' lips in a kiss.

"Let's go to sleep. We need it."

"We _deserve_ it," Magnus said with a small laugh, heading for the bedroom.  

As for Ragnor, the situations those two got into were fun, and not at all boring, so he was going to stay for a while longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphael was startled. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Ragnor?!" = Raphael was startled. "Are you kidding me? Ragnor?!"
> 
> "And that's exactly what you'll do this time, ¿verdad?" Raphael asked bitterly. = "And that's exactly what you'll do this time, isn't it?" Raphael asked bitterly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to comment (or just talk to me) you can do it here or on my [tumblr](http://e-alexandrescu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
